


CastleVoltronia

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bar fights, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Castlevania AU, Crying, Cullenlingus, Death, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Magic, Massage, Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism, Will update tags as they come, aggressive sex, it will be fun, just go with me on this ride, overbearing churches, seriously the first few chapters is the show with minor changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: So this wild ride is all thanks to the lovelyMegswho shared a delicious fanart showing Lotor, Keith and Pidge dressed as though in Castlevania... and being the ADD-like writer I am, I latched onto this idea, and thus was borne CastleVoltronia...This is only going to be around 7 chapters [the first 4 will be strongly tied to the show, with some changes as we go, all depending on the muse. Also note there will be sex, I am not sure when, but you will see the rating bump up from Mature to Explicit at that point... so fair warning.Thank you to my wonderful friendicycoldmoonprincesswho Beta'd this for me...





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cozycitywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycitywitch/gifts).



> So this wild ride is all thanks to the lovely [Megs ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsmichael) who shared a delicious fanart showing Lotor, Keith and Pidge dressed as though in Castlevania... and being the ADD-like writer I am, I latched onto this idea, and thus was borne CastleVoltronia... 
> 
> This is only going to be around 7 chapters [the first 4 will be strongly tied to the show, with some changes as we go, all depending on the muse. Also note there will be sex, I am not sure when, but you will see the rating bump up from Mature to Explicit at that point... so fair warning. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who Beta'd this for me...

#  Chapter 1: An Introduction

 

Honerva was exhausted after making the long trek to Zarcon’s castle, the townspeople whispered of how a demon lived there who preyed on any who dared to enter his territory. Honerva was not one to concern herself with rumours and hearsay. As it was she was called a witch and conjurorer, children would throw stones at her while the adults would whisper behind their hands. Honerva approached the castle doors. The entrance was decorated with pikes and what looked like dried blood and flesh; it was no wonder it held the reputation it did. It was clear that visitors were neither wanted or needed by the owner. 

“Well, let's see what’s inside, hmm?” Honerva muttered as she pushed on the heavy doors to the keep.

She was surprised by how easily the massive doors opened, without the creak or groan one would expect with a place so old. Honerva carefully picked her way into the large foyer that opened into a hallway with high vaulted ceilings. The sound of her steps echoed through the hall. She looked around, impressed at the beauty of the building, curious as to how it the stone was hewn so smoothly. Never before had she seen such masterful work. As she moved forward, she saw the hallway opening up to a Grand Room where, instead of just being open for dancing, it was filled with the most interesting equipment. 

“Fascinating!” Honerva could feel the tingle of excitement run through her as she looked over the whirling devices and delicate tools.

There was a sound behind her, making her spin around. There was a tall man standing behind her wearing a black cloak.

“You bang on my door and enter here uninvited.” His voice was low and threatening.

“I came here in search of knowledge and science. I want to learn to become a doctor.” Honerva straightened her back as she watched the male flit in and out of the shadows. “My name is Honerva.”

“Humph, you came here to learn to throw chicken blood on peasants? I am not interested.”

“I am no witch,” Honerva crossed her arms over her chest. “I get enough of that back in the village. I want to learn real science, to gain true knowledge.”

“I tire of humans. What is the point?”

Honerva smirked, “Perhaps if you stop skewering them on your front lawn you might see that there was some worth to them.”

The man let out a low chuckle, “I see no reason for being kind to those that would see me dead just as soon as anything else.” There was a low meow coming from Honerva’s feet making the man jump slightly, “What is that thing?”

Honerva chuckled, “This is Kulva, she is a cat. Honestly, where did you learn your manners? You haven't even offered me a drink or to take my cloak.”

He smirked, “What if I were to just drink from you? What would you say then?”

“You really don’t scare me at all, you know,” Honerva picked up her cat, nuzzling against its purring head. “I know from experience that not all rumours are true.”

The man smiled, “I might actually like you.”

Honerva smiled warmly. “Repay me by showing me your lab and teaching me. I will teach you how to love humanity once again.”

“There is a long shot, but I will take on your challenge. My name is Zarkon.”

“Well then Zarkon, lead the way.”

 

* * *

Several years passed and in the centre of the town square a large pyre burns. While the town gathered around, they watch the church perform what they decree is justice. A top the pyre, tied to a spike is the Witch Honerva, a woman who has not aged in many decades as she cavorts with demons deep in the woods. To the sidelines the Bishop and his ilk watch. One of the priests side up beside the head Bishop.

“Your Grace, what if  _ he _ comes?” His voice is full of fear as he whispers into the Bishop’s ear.

The Bishop, whose face is marred with deep crags like an overworked piece of leather, takes a deep breath before answering. “We are doing God’s work here. Fear not, as God has our side and He will protect the righteous.”

The priest nodded, bowing as he stepped backwards away from the Bishop. 

From the pyre the first scream can be heard. Only she does not scream for her life, her voice calls out over the flames. “Please! Zarkon, my love, they don’t know what they do! Forgive them their transgressions! Do not take revenge for me!”

The fire burns hotter as it licks up her legs, the scent of cooking meat fills the courtyard. The villagers watch in fear for what kind of repercussion will come of this. Surely the demon of the wood will not let this go, no matter what the witch calls out. Not all agreed to this, but to speak against the church is to go against God, or so they say. To not attend and witness is to imply that the Church is wrong, and that only leads to upset and empty bellies. 

 

* * *

He can smell the blood and smoke before he sees anything. It is enough to set his nerves on edge. The house is smoldering from a fire that burned through the night. All that is left of their little cottage is a few stones and the hearth where his wife would spend many a night stoking the fire as she worked late into the evening on some new idea or another. Zarkon dropped the sack he held, his body tense as he looked over the scene before him. 

“You!” Zarkon called out to an older woman who was walking towards the ruins with a bouquet of white lilies. “Tell me what happened here? Where is my wife?”

The old woman’s eyes spilled over with tears, “Oh, sir! She was taken a fortnight back, by the Bishop’s men. She was charged with witchcraft and is likely long dead. She was a good woman and an excellent doctor. She was not a witch as she had been accused, but the Bishop would not hear anything of it and threatened any who stood up for her to join her on the pyre. I don’t care what happens to me, but I refuse to go and watch a good woman be executed.”

Zarkon snarled, “Where did they take her? To the Cathedral?”

“Sir, there is no point. You will never make it to her in time.” The old woman wept, “She is long dead by now…”

Zarkon could feel rage building within him. “She begged of me to live as a man, to take the slow road, to travel and act as a human, which she so loved. To what end? As I had thought, in the end she was betrayed.”

“Sir…?” the old woman blubbered.

“I suggest you get back to your home,” Zarkon’s body began to burn bright, flames licking at his form until he was engulfed as though made of fire. “Collect your precious belongings and hold your children close. After tonight there will be no more peace for you or any human.”

The fire that wrapped around Zarkon glowed brighter than the sun, and there was a wave of heat which radiated from him, blasting the old woman back into part of the ruins. The woman watched, her whole body shaking, as the man turn into a pillar of fire and disappeared from sight, the lilies she had placed now scorched by the flames. She made the sign of the cross and slowly got to her feet. Things would only become darker from here. 

 

* * *

The few stragglers and guards who remained at the pyre to see that the witch had burned screamed as a pillar of fire blasted down from the heavens. The flames rose up, engulfing the small courtyard. A face appeared in the burning light.

“Where is my wife?” The disembodied voice rang through the night.

“Zarkon…” the old Bishop whispered, looking on with disinterest at the enraged face.

“Where is my wife?” Zarkon bellowed once more.

“She was burned as a witch, and it seems we were correct to assume you are a demon.” the old Bishop called out, “She made a deal and God found out. Your wife was cleansed by the holy fire.”

“My wife is the only reason why you creatures were allowed to live.” Zarkon growled, “You have one year. One year to have your peace and in that time, make your goodbyes because I will return, and blood shall rain from the sky as I exact my revenge for how you have wronged me. All that you find precious and dear will be obliterated.”

“Begone foul beast!” The Bishop held up a cross, his hands shaking, “You have no power here!”

Laughter rang through the courtyard, sending shivers down everyone spine, “It is you who has no power, and you will soon learn. One year, and I shall return with an army of creatures that will rip away your every happiness until there is nothing left.”

The flames flickered and there was a column of flame. The sky opened up, raining down fire on the crowd, making them disbursed in screams, followed by nothing but blackness.

 

* * *

The sound of glass breaking filled the tower room that Honerva once used for her research. Zarkon howled with rage as he ripped and shattered everything he could get his hands on. Under the chair where she would read for hours on end, her cat hid away, watching with glowing yellow eyes. 

They have one year. I can use that time to summon an army.” Zarkon held out his hand as a crackle of electricity filled the air and shattered pieces of glass rose up out of a well in the centre of the tower room. “I will give them the demons they crave.”

There was the sound of footsteps, the damned cat darting out towards the door to weave between the legs of the newcomer. ‘You know she would not want this. Why?”

“If you will not help me then you side with them and I will cut you down just as quickly.”

The figure at the door sighed heavily, “I advise strongly against this plan of yours. It is not wise and will ultimately only lead to your destruction. You risk everything with this plan and you know this.”

“She was my wife!” Zarkon hissed. “I will summon my army and this world will rain with the blood of those who would burn alive someone who did nothing but help their weak and sick.”

“Then find the one who did this, but do not punish the innocents for one misdeed.”

Zarkon growled, “There are no innocents!”

“I truly do grieve with you, but this is not the answer.” He sighed, “I wish it wouldn’t come to this.” 

There was the familiar sound of steel sliding against its sheath as a sword was drawn. Zarkon snarled, his fangs glinting in the dim light. 

“You are a thousand years too early to challenge me, boy.” Zarkon growled as he shifted his feet and moved in. 

Blood splattered across the stones.

 

* * *

One year later…

 

The village knew of peace for exactly one year. It was to the point that many had forgotten the threat. It was the moment that they had all pushed it from their mind that it began. First it was just something that could be considered a fluke, a bad summer of crops. There had been no water. For kilometres there was nothing but dry stretches of cracked, barren land. The markets reflected this with prices so high that many families went with barely enough to survive. Then came the rains. What some thought would be their salvation was only drenched in blood. 

“Bishop!” One of the young priests came running into the cathedral, barging into the private chambers. He was covered head to toe in a red substance, his eyes wide in fright.

The bishop looked up, a scowl forming on his craggy face. “Why do you come and disrupt me and in such a state?”

“The skies!” The young man’s voice shook, “They have opened up and blood is raining from the heavens. It is a sign from God.”

“The only sign from God is that I have not struck you down myself for spreading such heinous lies.” he slammed his fist on the disk making the items rattle, “Go to and clean yourself up, recite the rosary twenty times and beg your forgiveness. Go to.”

The young priest bowed, begging pardon, and scurried from the office, leaving red footprints in his wake. The Bishop sighed. He knew this day would come, when the demon would show his face once more. It was exactly one year from the day that they burned that accursed witch. Never once did he regret that choice, never did he question if he were the will of God. Never, until that moment. The old Bishop looked out his window, seeing the red which poured from the sky, pooling down the streets in thick rivers that smelled of metal and death. Things started to fall from the black clouds, a wet thwap as it hit the cobblestone. The Bishop squinted down, they were creatures, small and discoloured balls of flesh.

The Bishop made the sign of the cross and kissed his seal of office, “Oh Lord that I have always served, show me a sign.”

Nothing answered but the screams of the people below as winged creatures flew down with black claws of steel and gaping maws of sharp razor-like teeth. A solitary tear tracked down his wrinkled aged cheek, this was the End of Days.

Demons poured down from the sky, creatures with wings the colour of ink, gargoyles that seemed to come to life, nightmares which breathed fire. As the village bathed in blood, an image appeared in the sky. Black crows and bats flew in formation until the face of Zarkon appeared. “Kill everyone, no one is to be safe. Go forth, my army, and repay them for what they have done to me. Make them feel my grief.”

 

* * *

“Have you heard the news that comes from the West?”

“Aww Jacques you are drunk again, telling fables of winged demons and blood rain.”

“‘m not… Okay, perhaps I’m a little drunk.” The man named Jacques shook his head, “But that is not th’point! I am telling you that there are demons pouring from the skies. It’s an ill time for sure!”

“And yet you both sit here drinking ale until the wee hours.” The Bartender laughed, “More ale?”

Both men held up their mugs for more of the golden liquid.

“Ahh while you are at it, I could use some more as well.” A lazy drawl spoke up from the corner of the tavern. A young man wearing a fur lined cape and a ragged pink scar that sliced down his face looking over to the barkeep holding up his wooden mug.

“Oy you there!” one of the men at the bar called out, “What is your opinion of these demons that Jacques talks about?”

Lazily the man looked over, “I have no opinion of demons or otherwise.”

He tipped back his mug, guzzling back the room temperature drink, ignoring the pair at the bar. There was a bang on the front door, and in came a thin and ragged looking man, his eyes wide and wild.

“Quickly you have to run!”

The barkeep laughed, “Got into the spirits a little early, did we?”

“I know you,” Jacques slurred, “you’re Martha’s boy from Arles, yeah?”

“Please! The horde are coming, they are moving in from the West. Right now they are in Arles, but soon they will pass by and make their way here. I barely made it out alive.”

“Serves them right, all them great houses.” The one man spat on the ground, “Bunch of sinners the lot of them. Not like they ever help us little people out.”

“That’s a bit rough now in’it?” The barkeep smirked. “I thought your sister lived in Arles.”

“Married up she did!” He snarled, “Stupid cow. Never talks anymore to us common folks. Not good ‘nough for her. You know who else I hope gets hit?”

“No Jord, tell us?” Jacques asked.

“Them damn Belmonts,” the one named Jord spoke, “pretentious lot, all excommunicated by th’church. Should have killed em all though, nasty lot. They control everything and share nothin’. Always causing fights and who gets stuck in the middle of it all?”

“We are!” Jacques intoned.

“Damn right it is, and for what? Their own damn vanity.”

The man in the corner sighed on hearing the turn of conversation, pushing himself away from the table. It was best time as ever for him to leave. He lurched over to the bar, tapping the counter, “Uhh Barkeep, do you mind pouring me one last one for the road? I feel as though I am sobering up with all this talk.”

The Barkeep turned from his conversation, “Aye, but I will need to see some coin from you before I do that.”

The man sighed, “Certainly.”

The four other men watched as he patted himself under his cloak, Jord’s eyes narrowed when he noticed a gold crest on the man’s chest.

“Oy,” Jord pointed, “what's that on yer chest there?”

The man sighed, “That would be a shirt, I do believe you are wearing one too.” He held up a purse which jingled merrily with the coins inside, “Ahh there we are, should be enough for one more to keep me warm through the night.”

“Tha’s a family crest, and I know it.” Jord pointed accusingly.

“I really don’t know what you are on about,” he turned to the barkeep, “this will do right? Just one more drink please and I will be on my way.”

“Thats a Belmont Crest, from family Belmont, You’re a Belmont!”

“I really have no idea what you are going on about  I don’t know anyone by that name.” He tossed the purse onto the counter, “That should be enough, yes?”

“The Belmonts, dealing with sorcery and magic, twisted the lot of em.” Jord kept on pushing into the stranger’s face. “Your lot was banished by the church and disowned! Now demons fly through the night. Belmonts traded with black magic and now black magic reigns through the night.”

“Yeah you know what,” he sighed, “I am leaving. Have a nice evening.”

“What so you can send yer demon friends here after us?” Jord took a swing at the stanger, connecting with a sickening crunch. “I dun think so. Who are yeh?”

“Really, are we doing this?” The man wiped the bit of blood that trailed down his chin, “My name, is Alfor of Altea.”

“Oh a smart mouth eh?” 

“Not at all, look I don’t want a fight, I have only a short sword and a whip. Lets just go on our separate ways yeah?”

Jord aimed a kick into the man’s groin making him double over. “Wanna try again, what’s yer name?”

The man doubled over and groaned, “Fine you win, I am Keith Belmont, of house Belmont. Last of the Belmont family. Are you happy now?”

“Very.” Jord moved to kick Keith once again only to have his foot captured.

Keith flipped him back with the lightest of touch, bringing his foot down on the side of Jord’s face in hopes to knock the stupid man out. There was a shout from the bar as the three other men joined into the brawl. Keith began to move with grace he had not shown all night, dodging and parrying each attack with ease. 

The large man called Jacques got in a lucky punch sending Keith sprawling across the tavern, “The fuck do you think you all are? I fight fucking vampires and demons.”

“From what I can see you are nothing but a drunk,” the Barkeeper stood up wiping his face with the back of his hand smearing blood across his chin, “Get out of my Tavern.”

Keith dusted off his cloak with a grumble. “With pleasure, the beer was warm anyway.”

  
  



	2. Seeking Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fighting and new allies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always to my darling friend and Beta [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for looking this over...
> 
> This chapter we are still with the story line of the series... as will next next chapter... then we get the fun of switching gears...

#  Chapter 2 : Seeking Answers

 

It wasn’t the first time for Keith to be kicked from a tavern, his cursed name being enough for many to pick fights with him. Once upon a time his family had been renowned for their ability to hunt and eradicate Vampires and other demons. He remembered being able to walk into any tavern with pride, his crest shown. Then came the excommunication and that was all they remembered now. Keith shrugged deeper into his cloak, pulling the warm fabric closer together. 

Keith found a place to sleep in the woods, hoping that in the morning his hangover wouldn’t be too nasty and allow him to make his way to the next town that was over forty kilometres away. He woke to the sound of silence that was broken only by the faintest of screams. Keith rubbed his hand down his face and began walking towards the noise. Not more than a few metres away there was a walled town. The scent of smoke, brimstone and blood permeated the air. 

Keith groaned, “Of course this is the first place I would stumble across.” His eyes narrowed as he noticed the sight of daemons who were carrying remains of children and infants. “Next town is too far. I need somewhere to eat, and rest properly. I guess this will have to do.” He scanned the wall. The main gate was blocked. “Hmm, looks like no one can get in, or out.”

Keith skirted the woods, surveying the damage. The town had certainly seen better days. He approached the first opening he found, nothing like the sewage system for a way inside. Keith looked in. There wasn’t even a grate over the opening to stop anyone from entering. 

“Well this looks like my way in,” Keith mumbled. As he went to step in there was a rush of filth and refuse which flowed out, barely missing him. “Ugh that is disgusting.”

Keith grumbled as he stepped into the massive stone tunnel, lifting his cape to avoid it touching the filthy water which ran down the middle of the pipe. Keith made it through with no resistance coming out on the other side. There was only one guard but his back was to the pipe. Carefully he tiptoed behind the guard, pulling out a knife from his boot, spinning it until he had the handle at the ready. He was about to knock out the guard only to find that they were asleep on duty. Keith grinned as he replaced the blade and just walked passed the sleeping guard. 

Keith looked over the town. It was cold and looked like it had seen better days. Keith made his way towards the market, figuring that he would learn more of what was happening when speaking with the locals. Keith crossed over a stone bridge, watching as two men threw a dead body over the side onto a climbing pile of corpses. The scent of rotting flesh made Keith gag slightly. No matter how many years of experience, it was not something one truly got used to. He looked over the edge, seeing the haphazard pile, bodies splayed, flies buzzing around the corpses while rats tugged at pieces of flesh, taking it back to their nests. 

Keith spat over the edge, “Disgusting.”

His eyes scanned the stalls. The market was drab, many of the merchants picking up pieces of bodies and entrails which littered the area, trying to open up for business while others just opened shop selling their meagre goods to ragged looking locals. Something they all seemed to agree upon was that this was just a test and they were awaiting the sleeping Messiah who resided in the catacombs of the cathedral; that when they awoke the demons would stop attacking. Also that the attacks were all from one person, Zarkon. A demonic creature so evil that even the church had problems trying to exorcise him. 

Keith purchased a hunk of meat from a woman who was complaining about the long nights where demons would terrorize the town. How the sounds of screams would keep her awake when she had work the next day. He thanked her and walked away, needing to digest just what was happening here. 

“Demons? Sleeping Messiahs? What’s next?” Keith murmured to himself, “The sooner I move on from here the better.”

Keith walked down a passage, noticing a pair of clerics who were pushing an elderly Speaker. He noticed how they shoved the old man roughly. Keith stopped so he was still within hearing range.

“I warned you!” One of the priests spoke as he pulled out a metal cross, his accent rough. “You can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“But you did not listen.” The old Speaker spoke calmly, his voice unwavering.

“Are you talking back to me?” 

“No, I am merely talking to you, there is a difference.” The Speaker remained calm as the metal point of the cross pressed against his chest, “Anyone can see that we are not the ones responsible for this.”

“So now you are calling us stupid are ya?”

Keith rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, “Keep walking. It’s none of your concern, Keith…”

“I work within the light of god himself and you are thinking you see clearer than us with your filthy magic?” He moved in closer, “You were told to leave by sunset and see, the sun it’s setting. Why are you still here?”

Keith sighed once more, turning to see that the cleric had the Speaker by his throat, his other arm raised brandishing his bronze coloured cross.

“Will killing an old man make you feel less scared?”

“No but it might make me feel better.” He said with a twisted grin.

There was a sharp snap in the air as the cross went flying from the cleric’s hand, all three men turned to see as the cross and a finger fell to the ground. The one cleric fell to the ground holding up his hand, his breath coming out in gasps.

“Aww shit!” Keith swore, scratching the back of his head, “I meant to just take the weapon. How is your finger?”

“What fucking finger?”

“Well that isn’t how a man of the cloth should be speaking.” Keith waved his hand in dismissal, “You should go now and get that checked.”

The one on the ground looked to his smaller companion, “Kill him.”

“You know I don’t like priests at the best of times, and this is certainly not one of those times. I really suggest you go now before this gets really ugly.” 

The priests look to each other, the smaller one nodding before turning back to Keith. There was a light click as a small blade fell into his hand.

Keith hummed cocking his head, “That is a thief's blade. A rather strange knife for a priest to have.”

The priest crouched, his blade pointed out to Keith as he ran down the alley, the sound of his feet hitting the stone echoing in the pass. Keith dodged each attack, his cape sweeping behind him as he shifted with the barest of movements. He yawned, sidestepping as the priest threw out his hand towards Keith.

“You know you really shouldn’t attack if you are rusty at it.” Keith spoke as he wrapped his whip around the arm that wielded the blade, giving a slight tug and forcing the priest away from him. 

Keith flicked his wrist, the end of his whip wrapping this time around the priest’s ankle. He turned, tugging the handle and making the priest fall to the ground. 

“Please tell me you have had enough.” Keith spoke, his voice bored.

The priest snarled, getting back to his feet and scrambling for another attack which was met with the crack of Keith’s whip. The priest screamed, holding his face as blood poured from his now empty eye socket, the orb hanging from a window dripping blood to the stone below. 

Keith walked towards the Speaker stopping only to stare down at the first cleric who was still on the ground holding his hand, his face contoured in terror. “Leave now, and take your friend. Leave this man and his people alone.”

The cleric nodded, scrambling to get his companion, leading him out of the alleyway.

“Violence was not necessary,” The old Speaker spoke up to Keith’s back, gaining a slight groan as he turned to face the speaker, “but, it is appreciated. I am the elder of the Cotery of Speakers.”

“If you would like I can accompany you outside of the city where it is safer.”

“Ahh while I appreciate it, I reside here in the city.” The Elder spoke graciously, “Though, I would appreciate your presence to where we are staying. Just, in case.”

Keith nodded and walked with the Speaker, “How many of you are there?”

“Right now there are eleven waiting for me, but I insist that it is counted as twelve. You see, one of us is missing.”

Keith’s eyes went wide as he stopped walking. They were in front of a shabby looking house with holes in the roof, the only sign of life being the curl of smoke which came from the chimney. 

“This is where we live. Please come inside and meet my people.”

The door opened to reveal a dimly lit room, the flicker of flame from candles which littered the small room. There were ten other men all dressed as the Elder who stood as they walked inside.

“Elder!” A young boy with brown hair came up to the pair, “What took you so long! It was too close to dusk for you to go out.”

“I was made by some of the Christian Priests. I was also saved by this man,” the Elder turned, gesturing to Keith. “Although we might still have some problems.”

The young man glared at Keith, “What did you do?”

Keith rubbed the back of his head. It was as though he were being lectured, “Well it seems I might be a little out of practice. I mean, they are both still alive.”

The young Speaker looked between the Elder and Keith, “You used violence against them?”

The Elder chuckled, “The younger people believe the words speak louder than actions.”

Keith stretched, “Well you’re Speakers. Words are what you do.”

“You know of us?” The young man watched as Keith paced through the small room, examining the shelter.

“My family was on good terms with the Speakers save for one time, where my Father-- You know what, that isn’t important.”

“Speakers do not fight!” The young one spoke.

“Ahh well they do when you ask to transcribe your word to paper.”

“Ahh,” the Elder smiled, “that is because the word is a living thing, but paper is dead.”

“Well, whatever the case, do you have something to drink?”

“Of course,” the Elder turned to his companion, “please get the man some water.”

Keith put out his hand, “Ahh you know what, nevermind. Umm thank you.”

“Speakers take the word to where it is needed, you should know that.”

“Hmm,” Keith cocked his head, “what I do know of Speakers is that you are nomadic people, but it looks as though you have not moved from here in quite a long time, which makes me wonder.”

“How do you know that?”

Keith gestured around him, “Umm, well there is this setup here. And the fact that the whole town is blaming you all for the demons which come every night.”

“We are not responsible for that!” the Young one yelled, “That is a lie which the church spreads!”

The older man put a calming hand on the young one. “It is to divert people from the truth. The fact that the church is who brought Zarkon’s wrath a year ago.”

“Really?” Keith asked.

“Truly, we had speakers here a year back when they saw the church bring Zarkon’s wife and burn her at the stake as a witch.”

“Shit.” Keith intoned.

“That is putting it mildly.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

The Elder sat down heavily on a box, “We go where we are needed, and there are people in need here. We cannot turn our backs on them.”

The younger man stepped forward, “Elder, you should tell him the rest.”

“In Speaker history, there is an old story, a legend.”

“I like stories,” Keith smirked.

“There is a Messiah, a Hero who sleeps until there is a darkness upon the land..”

“Ahh I heard that one,” Keith interrupted, “the sleeping soldier. It's a local legend that seems awfully convenient given everything that is happening.”

“Just how much do you know about us, stranger?”

Keith pulled back his cloak showing his crest, “I am a Belmont, so I know your people collect stories and share them through oral tradition, that you are a Nomadic people. I also know that you discover and know the secret arts, that you have practitioner of magic among your ranks.”

“You are a Belmont?” The Younger man interrupted. “I thought your people vanished.”

“Sure,” Keith sighed “If you consider being exiled, executed, banished and otherwise ostracized and burned out from our Ancestral home. Then yes, we all vanished.”

“The church does hurt so many in these strange times.” The Elder shook his head, “I am glad though that you are still here and that you happened to be where you were at the time. I wonder if there is something I could ask of you.”

Keith rubbed his hand across his face, “A favour hmm?”

“While it is true that we collect stories and legends,” The Elder began, “as you well know, not all stories are true or originate where we hear them. Some of our wisest magicians believe that some stories come from the future, that time is not a relative thing.”

Keith groaned, “So what? You are here and waiting for this supposed saviour to wake up and what save you?”

“One of our own went into the catacombs and has not returned.”

“Isn’t there someone else you can go to about this?”

The Elder sighed, “That one died and there is no one else. Tell me, what is it that you plan on doing?”

Keith turned to walk away, “Oh you know, find a place to eat and drink until I pass out. Maybe watch as the world burns, that sort of thing.”

“Do you feel no compassion?”

Keith shrugged, “This is what the church wants. My family would have been able to fight Zarkon and his whole army.”

“What about the people?” The younger one spoke up, “There are innocents among them!”

“The church doesn’t have this power on their own,” Keith spat, “in order for them to gain the power they have, ordinary people only have to stand aside and let them. This was the choice that they made.”

“Then I guess you can just watch us die too.”

Keith shook his head, “You should just leave, there is no need for you die.”

“We cannot leave.”

“You should leave now. Hell, wait on the outskirts of town,” Keith grumbled, “assist the survivours after the night horde rips through this pathetic town.”

“The one who is missing is his Grandchild--”

“No.” The Elder interrupted his junior.

“No, Elder! He needs to know.” The younger one spoke. “The one who went into the catacombs was his grandson and he was one of us. We cannot leave without their body, it is not our way.”

Keith stared into the flame of one of the burning candles, “So you are saying if you have the body of this child you will leave, that it is the only thing holding you here?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Keith sighed, looking back to the Elder, “then I will go fetch this child and you will leave this town.”

“You would do that?”

“I know what it is like to be persecuted and I have no desire to watch that happen with you.”

The Elder nodded, “Then if that is your price, yes. We will leave once we have the body returned to us.”

Keith nodded, “Good. Be ready.”

Keith turned and walked out of the small house, nabbing an apple from one of the Speakers as he passed them. Just a fast trip into the catacombs to retrieve a body, shouldn’t take too long.

 

* * *

 

Keith made his way to the old mausoleum where he was told he would find the entrance to the catacombs. Passing old tombstones that were dusted with a light layer of snow, Keith came across a deserted and run down looking building. He pushed open the door to find a well kept interior which housed a single large coffin. The walls were covered in intricate sculptures, and the inside seemed much larger than what it had appeared to be outside. 

“Cleaner than I would expect.” Keith mumbled to himself as he looked for an entrance to catacombs. 

There was a low rumble that echoed through the stone room. Keith’s eyes narrowed as he saw a small opening above one of the gargoyles. With a grunt he pulled himself up the sculpture and swung into the opening that was just big enough for his frame. Keith slid down the stone chute, which ended in a dark cavernous hallway. 

“Well that was something.” Keith looked around. He could make out that there were torches on the walls. 

Keith walked over to the wall, pulling a torch from its sconce. He sniffed the end, the smell of oil was strong and not rancid, “Fresh oil, strange.”

He struck his blade against the walls, creating a spark which lit the torch. He used the light to look around himself. Everything was clean, no dust that usually came with things like ancient catacombs. Along one column there was a pipe which Keith touched. It was warm as though recently in use. It was getting to be stranger and stranger, this place. There was a rumble once more from deep within the cavern. Keith drew his sword and made his way deeper within. 

“I don’t know who you are,” Keith called out, “but I can hear you and if I find you I am going to be taking out my really bad day on you.”

The place was empty as Keith swept the torch around looking for any sign of life. Making his way deeper into the catacombs, as he stepped off a stairwell, the floor under him collapsed. Keith managed to land among the rubble on his feet, holding still both torch and sword. 

He chuckled to himself, “Heh, like a cat. Shi--”

Keith swore as the floor crumbled under him once again. This time his torch went flying as he landed hard amongst the stone. His back twinged as he got up from the pile of stone and twisted metal, grateful that he kept hold of his weapon and didn’t do any severe damage. As he moved away from the rising dust there was the sound of an electric current as sconces which hung on every column lit up casting a strange blue light, illuminating the room. 

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Keith looked around the room which was barren save for a few stone figures. 

In the centre of the room stood one statue which was frozen as though in the act of defending themselves. Keith took a closer look, “Strange to have a statue of a Speaker so far below the city.”

There was a grumble and then the sound of heavy footsteps making their way towards him. Keith turned, his sword at the ready as he watched a large lumbering form of what looked like a living piece of rock that was at least the height of three men. He saw that the creature had a single eye on the centre of its face which started to open.

“Well shit, a cyclops.” Keith swore as he crouched and dodged out of the range of the beam which shot right where he had been standing. 

He ran as the creature let out a roar, shooting off another beam, barely getting behind one of the columns to catch his breath. “Well I think I now know what it is that killed off the others. Bloody hell.”

Keith peeked around the column to see where he had fallen through. Perhaps there would be a way that he could escape. As he looked he could feel the crushing power of the monster’s hand clamping down on his face, throwing him across the room. Keith grunted, barely scrambling back to his feet before another beam was shot from the creature. In a swift move Keith heaved his sword, the blade burying itself almost to the hilt right where the heart should be on the creature. The cyclops looked down, barely registering that something had happened before letting out a loud roar. His eye opened, emitting the beam once more.

“The hell is happening here?” Keith shook his head, barely managing to escape the beam, one edge of his cloak turning to stone, which he smashed against the pillar to stop the effect. He yelled out to the creature, “You should be dead! Why aren’t you dead?”

Keith rubbed his hand across his face. He realized his mistake, waiting for a break in attack. Keith unclipped his whip from his belt, letting it uncoil as he spun around and snapped his wrist. His whip shot out, wrapping around the hilt of his sword. With a sharp tug it came hurtling out from the creature. Keith ducked. Putting all of his strength into a jump, he kicked the spinning sword back towards the cyclops, the blade burying into its eye just before it was able to shoot off another beam.

Keith watched the monster fall back with a heavy crash, sighing with relief that it worked. There was a cracking sound which made him turn to see the Speaker statue fall backwards. He caught them as they fell, the magic rippling, changing them from stone into--

“You’re a girl?”


	3. A Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Church is not happy that the Speakers are still in the town and are closing in around them, will they leave as promised or will there be a battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely a shorter chapter than the ones before it, but I hope to make up for it in the next... 
> 
> Thank you [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for going over this for me! Love you!

#  Chapter 3 - A Bitter Pill to Swallow

 

It was bad enough that he had been sent out to rescue some wayward speaker, but the fact that it was some scared little girl was something else entirely. Keith glowered at the cloaked figure in front of him. 

“Yes, I’m a girl,” she threw her arms up then crossed them in annoyance.

“So even the brotherhood does that.” Keith turned from the small Speaker and looked around himself to ensure that it was empty.

“Tch!” She straightened her cloak, “You should realize that it easier to travel that way.”

“Be that as it may, I am not a fan of being lied to.” Keith grumbled. 

Keith turned to see that the female was now looking to the body of the cyclops, ignoring his presence. Keith dragged a hand along his face, this was going to be a long night. 

“Come along,” Keith spoke, “I told them I would find their missing Speaker so that your people could leave. Let’s leave this place.”

“We cannot leave yet!” She turned to glare at Keith, “I have yet to discover where the Sleeping Massiah is located.”

“And we are not likely to either.” Keith snapped, “Did it escape your notice that this place is well maintained? This is not the place of some mythical being that has been slumbering for hundreds of years. This whole place is a damn trap.”

“What happened?” She asked.

“You walked into a Cyclops and was turned into stone,” Keith shrugged.

“But the scholars say…”

Keith held up his hand, cutting her off, “Listen, I know what the people say, but reality is here all you will find is death. Now, come with me back to your grandfather who thinks you’re dead. Afterwards, you can all come running back here to your deaths. Sound good?”

“They think I am dead?”

“Well, they were half right,” Keith pointed to the dead monster, “you were stone and the only cure is to kill the Cyclops.”

She looked around herself, noticing how the stone figures were changing back, many without heads or all of their limbs. She could feel her stomach churning at the sight. 

“My name is Pidge,” she called out as she followed her savior, “what’s your name?”

“I don’t care.” Keith sighed then looked back, “My name is Keith, Keith Belmont.”

Pidge gasped as she followed the retreating back of Keith.

 

* * *

Pidge hugged her grandfather on seeing him, “I thought I would never see you again.”

Pidge shook her head, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t find the Sleeper.”

“It is enough that you are alive, Katie,” the old man pushed back her unruly hair, he looked to Keith. “Thank you for this.”

“I did what I promised, Old Man. Now do as you promised and leave this town.”

"We can’t just abandon the people!” Pidge turned to plead with Keith, “There is still hope.”

Keith scoffed, “Did you forget? That whole labyrinth was a trap! Warm metal pipes, torches that lit up on their own? That was no century old dungeon. Likely, whoever it is that sleeps there is laughing in his coffin at all of the morons who go down.”

“Please stay with us as long as you would like.” The elder spoke.

“You mean until tonight cause you are leaving tonight correct?”

“Well, yes,”

“Good,” Keith smirked, “then I will return before nightfall to collect you. I need to go find a beer.”

 

* * *

Keith didn’t get far out of the building before finding himself surrounded by black clothed priests, some who were holding out weapons against him, pressing them against his chest. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Keith asked with a sigh. The day was just getting longer and longer.

Keith recognized the one priest from earlier, his hand wrapped up in bandages, “Mister Belmont, the Bishop wishes to see you.”

Keith chuckled, “You do know I am excommunicated. That means I am not allowed in a Church.”

“Well the Bishop still would like to see you.”

“You do understand what excommunicated means, right?” Keith sighed.

The one pressed his blade harder against Keith’s chest. “You will come.”

Keith put up his hands, “Fine, but if I walk into the Church and burst into flames, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Keith allowed the priests to escort him up to the Church, which sat alone on a hill. He sighed as he walked up the empty aisle, his heavy footsteps echoing through the cavernous church. At the altar stood an imposing figure. As he turned around, his one eye was covered with an eyepatch and he sneered at the sight of Keith in front of him.

“So you are the one who summoned me?” Keith spoke, his voice echoing. “You do know that I am excommunicated, right?”

“Keith Belmont, of House Belmont.” The man of cloth looked down, “Yes, I know who you are and your legacy. I would be Bishop Sendak, and I have a proposition for you, Mister Belmont.”

Keith chuckled to himself, “You want to work, with me? Won’t that go against your boss?”

“I think that we, together, could help the people of this dreary town.”

“And by helping you think that killing Speakers is your answer?”

Sendak sighed. “Perhaps, but it will bring the people back to the church and that would be enough. The speakers brought these troubles on themselves.”

“You do realize that the demons are not coming here because the people aren’t religious enough, right?” Keith shook his head, “The Speakers have done nothing to promote this idea.”

“Oh yes, I suppose.” the Bishop paced slowly looking out the massive windows that back lit the pulpit, “The Archbishop had certain,  _ interests _ , shall we say. I believe they compromised his ability to reason. I was sent away before this business with Zarkon.”

“But you were there for the burning of his wife!” Keith spat, “I heard all about it in the village.”

“Oh yes,” Sendak smiled, “I was the one who arranged it. That woman was a witch, there was no doubt about that. She consorted with the devil.”

“I don’t understand why I am here then.”

“I am going to give you a gift,” he held out his hand, “despite the crimes of your family, committed against god, you may leave the village unharmed. I will not have a heretic inside these walls to sully my name and all the work I have done. Then, after sundown we shall deal with the Speakers.”

“My family committed no crime!” Keith yelled pointing up at the Bishop, “You and your people stopped having us protect people from the supernatural. Decided that you didn’t like us anymore.”

The Bishops eyes bugged out as he spat, “You Belmonts never understood the word of God! You, like the Speakers spit on all that we stand for!” He took a deep breath, his voice calming down once more, “Should you leave, I can see to having your excommunication lifted.”

Keith snorted, flipping Bishop Sendak off, “Sorry, but you cannot do that, you are just a Bishop. Excommunication came from a little higher up than that.”

Keith walked out of the church, his footsteps echoing behind him. The Bishop turned away, ignoring the departure his eyes set on the horizon through the window pane.

“Oh, that won’t be for long,” Bishop Sendak spoke to himself, his mouth turning up into a grim smile. “For all intents and purpose, I will be the Church.”

 

* * *

 

Keith arrived back to the run down house where the Speakers were settled. The door opened to reveal them all huddled together in a circle.

“Ahh Keith come in, join us,” The elder spoke with a smile seeing Keith’s return.

“Sure,” Keith shrugged, “but the way, you’re all going to die.”

“What?”

“I was speaking with that Bishop Sendak,” Keith strode in and leaned against one of the walls, “and he is fucking beyond insane. He is convinced that the answer to their salvation is for all of you to get ripped apart by the mob, before the night creatures come in their raid.”

“But what if we survive?” the Elder asked.

Keith shrugged, “The demons come anyway, the Church blames you and it starts all over again. There really is no good answer to this.”

“It’s wrong that we would be driven out for a lie.”

“We had an agreement. You have to leave, and leave now.”

“We cannot leave!” Pidge interjected, “We cannot just leave all of these people to die!”

Keith groaned, rubbing his hand down his face, “Listen, I didn't save your ass so you could just hand it out on a platter to them either.”

Pidge opened her mouth only to have her Grandfather clap his hand on her shoulder, “Pidge.” He sighed, “This is wrong to be driven out by a lie. This isn’t a Belmont thing either.”

“I don’t care.”

“The church proclaims that you Belmonts have been corrupted by your dealings with the Supernatural, that you mock God, and that you are a threat to the common good, bringing threats wherever you go.” The elder looked to Keith, “And what did you do? Did you run away?”

“I didn’t run away,” Keith growled, “I’m no coward.”

“No,” the elder went on, “but where are you running to? You fought back then.”

“Yes,” Keith turned his back on the Speakers, “and we lost. We didn’t have a choice.”

“But we do,” Pidge spoke, her voice unwavering, “we carry with us the accumulated wisdom, we can use that to fight back.”

“And you will lose.”

“Maybe so,” the elder spoke, “but it is our choice, as we might also win. If anything, we can show that there is a larger war at stake.”

“Yeah, all of Zarkon’s armies.”

“No,” the Elder shook his head, “we fight for the soul of the people. If we die at the hands of the people who take orders at the behest of a madman, then perhaps they deserve the armies of hell to rise up.”

“What do you choose, Keith Belmont?” Pidge asked, her eyes narrowed, “Will you rise up with us? Or will you leave now?”

Keith gritted his teeth, glaring back at the congregation of Speakers who were watching him intently. 

“No,” he gripped his sword, “you are leaving. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. A New Enemy, A New Purpose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The townspeople mob, and Keith cracks jokes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this!!!
> 
> sorry for the wait... <3 hope you enjoy...

#  Chapter 4   
A new Enemy, a New Purpose?

 

Keith sighed as he could hear the townspeople gathering outside the small house, the crackle of their torches as the circled. Rubbing a hand down his face he hoped that at the very least the damn Speakers will do as he had asked, last thing he needed tonight was a distraction. The last light from the sun peeked over the horizon, winking out bringing darkness and monsters. The demon army was waking and stretching their wings, ready for blood and flesh. Keith wondered how long it would be before one of them became bold enough to come inside the house, their hesitation showed that perhaps not all of them had been completely corrupted by the Church. 

Perhaps.

 

* * *

_ “You’re not alone in this,” Katie said, her fists buried into the fur trim of Keith’s cloak.  _

_ Keith raised his eyebrow at the earnest way that Katie spoke with him, “That is where you are wrong, I’ve always been alone.” _

_ Katie rose up on her toes her lips brushing against Keith’s, “You aren’t alone anymore, you will have me.” _

_ Keith snorted, “That will certainly come in handy when I need a statue.” _

_ Katie snorted, “That was only the one time.” _

_ “To be fair it is the only time I have seen you in a fight.” _

_ “I’m sure the next time I will surprise you.” _

_ “I look forward to that little Speaker,” Keith voice was husky. _

_ They leaned towards each other mouths open as they kissed, it was not how Keith had expected his day to go, but was not unwelcome as he pulled the Speaker closer against his body. The kiss ended as swiftly and abruptly as it had started. Both were breathless as they parted, leaving Keith alone as she joined her Speaker family. _

 

* * *

The townspeople approached the dark house, pitchforks, torches, and other weapons in hand. Their shouts calling for blood of the Speakers as the priest brute squad led the way. 

“Come out and face your maker.” A priest called out, his hand was wrapped in a bloodied bandage from his earlier encounter. 

The priest looked to his companions and nodded, a pair of large men with axes hacked at the wooden door until it shattered. A few of the priests gripped their weapons tight they moved forward into the dark building and past the townsfolk. The handful of men stopped short as they realized that there was only one figure in the otherwise empty building. The tightened their hands recognizing the hulking figure of Keith Belmont, his back facing them as he stood in front of a mantle lit with candles. 

“Where are the speakers?”

Keith smirked, “I put them somewhere safe”

“You would protect evil then?” One priest accused.

“Shut up.” Keith slurred.

“What?”

“Shut up,” Keith glimpsed over his shoulder, there were six of the priests behind him, all carrying various weaponry. “You really don’t learn from your past mistakes do you?” With a deft motion he unclasped his cloak, shrugging it to the ground. “This time I won’t be showing you any mercy.”

His hand wrapped around the familiar leather handle of his whip, Keith unclasped the tie that held it, allowing the weapon to uncoil to the ground. A few of the priests shuffled back their feet scraping against the dirt covered floor. 

Keith smirked, “Where is your resolve?”

Keith snapped his wrist the whip shivering in response letting out a loud crack before he shifted his stance. In one fluid motion Keith brought his arm around, the whip following, there was a scream and a wet sound as blood and gore painted the walls behind the priests, one of the men were holding their ruined face. There was a moment of hesitation before two for the priests surged forward their weapons drawn. 

Keith sighed as he eyed the priests warily, “You think you would be tired of this by now. You know, having your ass kicked and all.”

The priest yelled out as they advanced on Keith, he drew the blade from his scabbard and parried the first attack. With his right hand he flicked his wrist, his whip snaking out and wrapping tight around one of the attacker’s ankles, Keith yanked sharply on the handle of his whip until the man was pulled off of his feet with a grunt. Keith opened his arms landing a kick right in the centre of one of the priest's chest, making the man go flying backwards. 

Outside the crowd waited, their torches flickering against the dying light of the sunset. Some of the more nervous people looked around, their eyes darting to the lengthening shadows, thoughts that this might not work out as the church promised flitting through their mind. The men in the front jumped back as there was a shout from within the building followed by a crash as the wall bulged outwards and two of the priests came bursting through. Large chunks of rubble scattered out into the crowded area, men and women coughing as the dust settled around them. The stranger that the priests called Belmont stepped out over the rubble. 

“All of you should get your asses out of this hell forsaken town.” Keith Belmont yelled out to the crowd, “There will be no spilling of Speaker tonight.”

There was a scuffle of feet against the stones as several more priests stepped out into the light of the torches brandishing their weapons.

Keith looked over his shoulder sneering as a few stepped over the rubble, he was surrounded on all sides. “Aww shit.”

With a long sigh Keith took off snatching up one of the torches from the mob as he pushed his way through the crowd. He ducked down an alley and jumped, using the narrow walls as leverage to dash over the heads of waiting priests. Keith swung his sword slicing open barrels of oil which he knocked over before dipping the lit torch to the dark liquid setting it aflame and stopping any further pursuit. Keith let out a low chuckle as he made his way to the city square. 

The alleyways were teeming with priests who shot arrows at him making him dodge and duck as he deflected attacks from both the air and ground. Behind him he could hear the cries and angered shouts of the townspeople, riled up by the false accusations by the church. Their shouts, echoing through the corridors of stone, as Keith made his way to the centre of town. The light was fading quickly and he needed to figure out something before the demons arrived.

As then it would be too late for everyone. 

 

* * *

The light was fading as Sendak looked out the church windows, the bright red-orange glow peeking over the horizon making the whole town fade to shadow. Soon the demons would be there, to see what has been done. Sendak knew it didn’t matter if the Speakers were killed or not, in the end there would be blood. He was safe, he was in the church, holy ground. He knew he was doing God’s work, burning that witch was the best choice of action to protect the townspeople who were falling under her spell. 

He watched out the tall windows, the glow of torches as the good people of the town made their way to the hovel where the Speakers were huddled. They were doing God’s work, their sacrifice would bring an end to the demon onslaught. Even if it didn’t, it would purge the world of one more group of Speakers, the heretics who worked against the church. For Sendak it was a win-win. 

There was the sound of something rustling, like the flutter of wings, but larger and leathery. Sendak turned his head to see a large demon inside the church, its body was larger than a full grown man, with horns that spiraled out from his forehead. Its entire body was black, devoid of light with the exception of its eyes which was a brilliant blue like neon which shone in the evening light.

“You cannot be here.” Sendak spoke under his breath.

“I go where I am ordered.” The creature spoke, his voice low and echoing, making Sendak shiver despite the heat in the room.

“Be gone! Creature from hell!” Sendak waved his arms thrusting his crucifix towards the beast, “Foul demon, you are in the house of God! You have no power here!”

The creature seemed to laugh, the sound echoing in his bones, “Your God is not here, you have no power over me.”

“Why then come here? The Speakers are the ones you want, take them, I offer them to you.”

“So quick you are to switch sides false priest,” the creature moved closer, it’s motions graceful despite its size, “humans truly have no backbone or loyalty to their own kind. No, you have earned this visit as foretold by our Master Zarkon. We will fulfill his wishes for they are our own as well. We shall feast upon your flesh and crunch your bones. Blood shall rain down on the people and hellfire will raze this town to the ground. My children shall feed well tonight their bellies bursting as we gorge.”

“This - this is holy ground,” Sendak stammered backing away, “you cannot be here.”

“You cannot escape our wrath.” Its face pulled into what looked like a grin, “Really we should thank you for we would not be here on this realm had you not done as you did.”

Sendak let out a whimper as four hell creatures fell from the ceiling their maws open and dripping with saliva. Rows of teeth greeting him along with the demonic laughter of the massive demon before him. Sendak looked up to the heavens as the sound of his flesh and clothing were torn from him.

“Everything I did, was God’s will.”

 

* * *

“Well fuck,” Keith skidded to a halt as he saw more people gathered there, each with weapons and ready to fight. His breath coming out in deep gasps.

“Say your prayers,” a priest stepped forward, his staff swinging in a wide arc, his aim directly for Keith’s face.

Keith stepped back readying himself to counter when there was a ball of fire that blasted the priest back. A brilliant circle of flame wrapped around Keith pushing the attackers back from him. Keith stumbled for a moment staring in confusion before turning to see Pidge standing on the rooftop, a corona of light emanating from her hands as she formulated her next spell. 

“Witch!” One of the men cried out pointing his pitchfork towards Pidge.

“I am no witch!” Pidge declared her hands moving as he spell changed and the ring of fire opened up to create a safe passage for Keith to walk towards her, “I am a Speaker, a practitioner of magic, and I have made no deals with demons.”

“What are you doing up there?” Keith growled up at Pidge.

She smirked, “It looks like I am saving your life Belmont, I think the phrase you are looking for is  _ Thank You _ .”

Keith shook his head sucking his teeth, “And just when were you going to tell me that you were able to cast magic?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “When it was necessary.” There was a screech in the distance as the last light of day faded to black, “I think we have run out of time.”

“No shit.” Keith cursed looking back to the crowd, “You!”

Keith pointed at one of the priests who was large standing in front of the crowds.

“Take him on!” the priest screamed.

“No,” Keith spoke, “just you. You who would attack an innocent old man, and convince these people to become murderers for your lies.”

“The Speakers brought the demons on us!” A man from the crowd called out.

“No that was a lie from the church,” Keith called out, “the Speakers are the ones who have stayed behind and have taken care of you when no one else would. Have you ever seen a priest use a knife before? You now the Speakers have never done any of this and your Bishop who brought this down on all of us by killing an innocent woman. The only one not innocent, is you.”

The priest backed away his eyes wide as one of the men from the crowd ran forward plunging his blade into the priest’s belly. Another man came from behind his blade joining the other, until there were a so many weapons pushed into the priest leaving nothing but a bloodied corpse. 

There was a crash as one of the houses lit aflame, some of the crowd screamed out in fear.

“It’s them, they are coming.” Pidge stepped behind Keith, her robe pulled tight around her.

Keith surveyed the square and began to bark orders. “You there to the far side of the square, any with a pike or long weapon with me in the front.”

“What? Why?” one man with a long pike asked his whole body shivering.

“Because I am the only one who knows how to fight them and I said so.” Keith growled, “Anyone here a properly ordained priest, as in by the church?”

One man in black robes and with a white collar stepped forward raising his hand.

“Take a few people and start drawing some water from the well.” Keith sneered to the man, “You do know what to do with water right? Now go!”

When Keith turned back Pidge she was watching with bright eyes, “What would you like me to do?”

“You think you can create a tunnel? I want them walled in when they hit the square, so they can only come to us. Is that something you can do?”

“Will ice do?” Pidge asked her eyebrows shot upwards.

Keith nodded, “Better than fire anyway, so let's hope so.” Keith looked back to the crowd, “I need also salt, as much as you can find. Then wipe your blades down with the salt.”

Before long the mob had become somewhat organized and fallen under Keith’s commands. Keith licked his lips, hearing the approaching hoard of demons as they crashed through the almost empty town, if they were cautious they just might survive the night. 

There was a ball of flame in the alleyway and demons began to pour into the square, their maws open and curved clawed hands dyed red with the blood of their victims. The men along the front line watched, their eyes wide open and a small shake to their stance, to their credit their stood at the ready waiting for keith’s commands. 

Keith scowled, “Pidge! Walls!”

Pidge nodded as she drew her hands together, a corona of blue light exploded from her fingertips as giant ice walls burst from the ground surrounding the demons.

Keith whistled,”Excellent.”

Some of the creatures touched the ice, hissing as their skin sizzled. Keith chucked one of the buckets fo holy water into the air watching as it rained down on one of the creatures. Bright blue flames erupted where the water hit, making the creature scream out in pain.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Keith smirked, “that priest really could make holy water after all. Pikemen, move forward, Pidge, close it off.”

Pidge waved her hands as the walls of ice closed in behind the swarm of demons cutting off their escape. A few of the creatures ran forward, their bodies piercing on the pikes.

“Now cut them down!” Keith yelled as men with swords pushed forward to slice the demons in half, “Remember, salt kills demons! Spread the word!”

Keith threw another bucket of water into the air which Pidge focused on transforming the liquid into ice that fell in deadly shards, piercing several of the creatures. One beast stepped forward a ball of flame bursting from its mouth making the mob scatter. Keith ducked gracefully as he unraveled his whip and snapped his wrist. The long leather slicing out and slicing across the demon’s body making it explode in a ball of flame.

Pidge looked to Keith her eyebrows raised, he shrugged as he half smiled in her direction, “My whip, its consecrated, fighting vampires and demons.”

The fight was brutal, men and women fighting off what felt like a never ending battle. Keith calling out orders as he dodged, parried and slaughtered his way through the hoard. Pidge was looking tired as she whipped one spell off after the other, never going too far from Keith’s side, and never once offering up a complaint.

A large multi-eyed creature that looked part man, part bat, part wolf, came bounding towards Keith, its teeth bared. Its eyes and mouth glowed a phosphorescent blue, creating an eerie image as it nashed its jaws, Keith stumbled slightly as he tried to gain footing to brace for impact Pidge spun around her hands making complicated gestures as a series of ice spikes shot up impaling the creature and stopping it mid pounce.

“There’s an army of us! An army! From hell.” The demon screamed out.

Keith stepped forward his face blank as he snapped his whip down slicing the creatures face in half making it explode into a ball of flame in an explosion that resonated through the square. Keith looked around, only Pidge was near him as he saw the first cracks erupt on the ground beneath them. There wasn’t enough for him to grab the Speaker as the ground opened up and both he and Pidge fell into the dark abyss.

With a quick glance Keith gripped his whip tight and reached out, the leather wrapping securely around Pidge’s waist he pulled her towards himself, clutching her tightly to his chest as they fell. Pidge wrapped her hands around Keith’s waist, her hands coming together as she called forth a blast of air help cushion their fall. 

Together they tumbled to the ground, the wind helping only to slightly break the fall but not entirely the momentum. Keith looked around them as the dust began to clear, they were in catacombs below the city. Large gears turned as blue lights flared to life illuminating the impossibly large room. 

“These are the catacombs,” Pidge breathed out in awe, “but deeper I think than where I had ventured.”

Pidge wandered through the room as Keith continued to survey the gears and where they had landed, there was a mechanical clicking noise as Keith dashed out pulling Pidge away just before two hammers pushed out where she had been standing. Pidge yelped as she was pulled along by Keith who was dodging the mechanical traps of the rooms. Together they slid down a  stone slide which led them to yet another cavernous room filled with more gears and massive beams of metal. 

There was another sound of stone crumbling as the floor went to give way once more, Pidge cast a rapid spell allowing her to jump up onto one of the massive gears, Keith moved himself to another barely escaping another plumet. They looked to each other, speechless as they moved up the gears. Keith used his whip to help Pidge make her way over to a large girder, barely swinging himself over before the metal gears crumbled and fell down to the ground. Pidge and Keith screamed out as the girder they were on also creaked and groaned careening over and crashed down. They clung to the metal beams as they hurtled towards the dark pit. 

Keith groaned as he got up and dusted himself off, his hand out to assist Pidge from the twisted metal. Together they stepped forward, through a hole in the wall. This was a room more ornate than the others. With a gold lined coffin on a dias, cautiously they stepped towards the dias, Keith could feel his foot sink as he activated a switch. 

Keith looked to Pidge, “I didn’t do it.”

The sound of gears turning drew their attention as the coffin moved and raised up on an angle, the lid hissing as it opened up and fell to the floor. From within the container a man rose up into the air, his hair the colour of hammered silver hung down to his waist and a long angry red scar slashed across his chest. 

“Why are you here?” A low voice questioned.

Pidge gasped her eyes wide, “The story, the Messiah who sleeps and will save us from the reaches of Zarkon.”

“And you?” The man asked towards Keith, his body hovering, “Do you come looking for a miraculous saviour?”

“I?” Keith answered his voice strained, “I fell down a hole.”

“Zarkon is alive in the land,” Pidge continued, “he ravages the land, he has an army of monsters and will not rest until he has destroyed everything.”

“Is that what you believe?” The silver haired man asked his voice pinched.

Keith shrugged, “It is true that Zarkon has raised an army of demons. That is a fact, it isn’t a matter of belief at all, but that is not what you are asking. No. You want to know if I think you are some Messiah sent here to save us all, and no, no I don’t.”

“Keith Belmont!” Pidge called from beside him agast.

“No, I know what you are,” Keith hissed.

The man grinned, his face looking far too beautiful and evil all at the same time, small fangs glinting in the light, “And just what am I?”

“You are a vampire.” Keith growled, “So, I have to ask myself did we come here to wake a man to kill Zarkon, or did we wake Zarkon up himself?”

“You would call me Zarkon?” the man straightened, his hair falling back to reveal his face. His features were angular and elfin-like, with pointed ears that peeked out from the long locks of hair. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue which shone against the violet hue of his skin which marked him as otherworldly. His body moved forward, floating down until he was barely hovering above the floor.

“I will call you whatever you would like if you would show me your teeth.”

“She called you Belmont? House of Belmont?”

“Keith Belmont.” Keith scowled, “Last son of the house of Belmont.”

“For generations the house of Belmont hunted creatures of the night did they not?”

“Say what you mean.” Keith moved towards the man.

“The Belmont’s killed vampires.”

Keith smirked, “Until the good people decided they didn't want us around.”

“And now Zarkon is on a hellbent mission to destroy the human race,” the man countered, “Do you even care Belmont?”

“Honestly?” Keith looked towards the man, “At first? No, but now, it is time to stop it.”

“Do you think you can?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea, but I do think I will have to kill you.”

“Keith no!” Pidge cried out, “he’s the one we have been waiting for!”

“No he’s not,” Keith sighed, “he is a vampire, and there is no way he has been down here for hundreds of years.”

The man sneered, “I don’t like your tone Belmont.”

“While this place is old,” Keith looked around, “it is certainly not abandoned. It is alive and working. Go on vampire, tell her just how long you have been here.”

“What is the year?” He turned to Pidge.

“1476.”

“So it’s been a year.”

“A year,” Keith snorted, “and what kind of Messiah sets up elaborate traps to allow himself an uninterrupted nap? In a coffin.”

“My defenses were not intended for you.”

“Oh? And just who were they intended for?”

“They are machines,” the man snorted, “they do not care, they just activate, and as I said they were not intended for you. I asked you, Belmont, do you care?”

“I care for my family’s work,” Keith gripped his sword, “I care about human lives. Am I going to have to kill you?”

“Do you even think you can?” the man snorted, “Or are you just a runt with a family crest running around?” A long sword spun out from the coffin, its silver blade glinting as it flew to the man’s waiting hand. “Let’s find out.”

“Keith no you can’t do this!”  Pidge yelled out.

“Tell that to your floating Jesus here,” Keith wrapped his hand around the handle of his whip, his leg pulling back into a half crouching stance.

“I tire of your insults.” the man made his way towards Keith pulling back his sword arm to swing, “I’m going to teac--”

His voice was cut off as Keith drew his arm across, the whip uncoiling as it snapped against the vampires chest knocking him back to the floor. The vampire hissed menacingly one hand on the floor bracing himself as the other was outstretched holding his sword. Keith pulled back his whip, the long braid of leather coiling back on itself like a living creature. Keith grunted as he began to move his arm once more, the leather drawing figure eights around him as the vampire countered and parried with his blade.

“Keith you cannot do this!” Pidge called out over the cracks of the whip against flesh, metal, and stone.

“Pidge,” Keith growled out between clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving his prey, “this is no Messiah. Trust me. Remember what I told you of Zarkon’s castle, it can appear anywhere, and this is what it looks like on the inside.”

The vampire snorted, “And you know what Zarkon looks like?”

Keith countered advancing forward the whip moving rapidly around him, “Nobody knows what Zarkon looks like. You’ve got fangs and sleep in a coffin.” 

Keith sidestepped as the vampire moved in allowing his whip to draw back behind him so that he could throw a small blade towards the vampire. The vampire narrowly dodged the knife, his eyes looking away as Keith snaked the whip back slicing it down across the vampires ribs throwing him back against the floor with a heavy grunt and hiss. Keith snarled as he moved forward aiming the leather for the vampire’s neck, only to have his whip entwine around the long blade. Without missing a beat, Keith let go of his whip, drawing out his long sword, ducking the long swinging arc from the vampire. 

The sound of metal against metal echo through the room as their blades clash against each other. Keith watches as the vampire places one hand behind his back in mockery as he flits around the room, his movements too rapid for the human eye that he appears to teleport from one space to another. The sound of his blade in the air barely giving Keith any warning of where to block and parry. They slash and counter their way up the dias, at one point Keith and the vampire both pushing against each other, the metal of Keith’s blade protesting against the strength of the vampire. Keith throws his knee into the vampire’s crotch, hoping to catch him off guard only to be met with a scowl and sneer.

“Please,” he spoke, “this is not a bar fight. Have some class.”

Keith grunted as he pulls back slightly to headbutt the vampire only to be slapped away getting thrown like a rag doll to the other end of the room. Keith scrambled up countering a blow just before the vampire’s blade swung down in an arc aimed for his head. They exchanged heavy blows, Keith losing ground as the vampire pushed towards him. The vampire pulled back, balancing the blade over his bicep as he thrusted it towards Keith. 

Keith’s eyes went wide as his blade scraped down the long one, barely pushing it off it’s mark. Keith swung a counter blow upwards, the metal meeting flesh and metal, the length of his blade flying in one direction as the inch remaining above the hilt dripped with blood. The vampire snarled an angry red gash creating an ‘x’ shape along his chest. His fist crashing down on Keith’s face, throwing him back with a loud grunt. The vampire growled throwing his sword to the wayside as he stalked his prey.

Keith winced as he felt the vampire’s long fingers twine in his hair, yanking his head back, “Do you even have a God to put a last prayer to Belmont?”

“Yeah,” Keith panted, “please god, don’t let this vampire’s guts ruin my favourite tunic.”

“What?” The vampire’s eyes widened in confusion before he felt the sharp pain as the cold metal of a small throwing knife was pressed into his chest, the aim only a few centimetres from his heart.

“I will still rip your throat out.”

“You can, but I will still kill you,” Keith grinned.

“You will still die.” the vampire hissed pulling Keith’s head back further.

“But I don’t care,” Keith grinned, “killing you was the point, living through it was just a luxury.”

The vampire began to chuckle, never before had he met such a human with bold convictions. There was a flash of light and the scent of mana gathering behind the vampire’s head.

“I will incinerate you before your fangs touch that man’s throat.” Pidge stood behind the vampire, a small ball of orange light glowing between her fingertips.

The vampire turned his head to glance behind him, “I thought I was your legendary saviour?”

“So did I,” Pidge spoke her eyes hard, “but he saved my life, and his goal is the same as mine. To save the people.”

The vampire smirked, “You are a Speaker-Magician? A vampire, a hunter, and a magician. Good, this will do.”

The vampire pulled back, his chest sliding off of the blade as his wounds healed leaving behind pristine skin save for the one older scar. He stepped away from Keith looking between the pair who were watching him bewildered, Pidge’s small flame aimed for his head the entire time.

“I am Lotor Sincline, known to the Wallachians as the Exiled Prince, son of Zarkon Sincline.” His hand raised to his chest, “I’ve been asleep down here in my keep for a year to heal the wound dealt to me by my father when I attempted to stop him from summoning his demon armies.”

Pidge’s arm dropped the spell fizzling out, “You are the sleeping soldier!”

Lotor looked over to Pidge, “I know of your stories, and of the Speakers. You believe the legends to be containing information for the future. Do you know the whole story?”

Pidge blushed, a brilliant crimson painting her cheeks, “Yes of course.”

Lotor smirked turning then to Keith who was now sitting on the steps to the dias, “The sleeping soldier will be met by a hunter and a scholar.”

Keith snorted, “No one told me that.”

“Why do you think my grandfather was so keen to have you stay?”

Keith groaned standing up slowly, “I hate speakers.”

Lotor walked over to his coffin,  pulling out a shirt along with a long tailed jacket which he pulled over his bare chest, as Keith walked away in search of his whip. 

“So what happens now?” Pidge asked her eyes on Lotor. 

“I need a hunter and a scholar to help me save Wallachia,” as Lotor walked his blade rose in the air and settled itself into the scabbard that now hung at Lotor’s side, “and defeat my father, potentially saving the world.”

“Why?” Keith asked standing over his whip.

“Because it is what my mother would have wanted,” Lotor sighed, “and perhaps because in the end we are all slaves to our family’s wishes.”

“You are willing to kill Zarkon? Your father?”

“Zarkon has to die,” Lotor spoke matter of factly, “and between us three, we just might be able to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the end of the show content... now to go really off canon and add smut...
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking... and some unwinding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning y'all... we are going explicit... This is not a drill
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for the once over on this chapter! Love you!

#  Chapter 5 - Strange Bedfellows

 

The trio made their way out of the catacombs, and the town above them was in ruins. They picked their way through the destroyed streets, blood and gore painting the streets. There were a few people remaining, shivering as they looked out of their shuttered windows. 

Keith looked over to Lotor, his eyebrows raised, “You’re not going to burst into flames now are you? I mean if the sun hits you and all that.”

Lotor snorted, “Are you a Belmont or not? I’m a dhampir, not a vampire.”

“Your mother, she was human?” Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Did you not realize that?”

Keith shrugged, “I will be honest, I didn’t really care.”

Lotor snorted. As he was about to retort, Pidge ran up to them, her eyes wide as she assessed the damage done. 

“I can’t believe all this happened just last night,” She said, “I hope my grandfather and the others made it through the night.”

“I’m sure that they were safe. Only thing with them was the corpse of one giant cyclops and all of his victims.” Keith chuckled then shrugged, “In various stages of decay.”

Pidge wrinkled her nose, “Uhh, yes, lovely.”

“So what is your plan?” Lotor asked.

“First we should probably get the speakers from where they were left. They can deal with the aftermath doing....whatever it is that speakers do. Then we track down blondies father, wherever he might be.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “You’re something else, Keith Belmont.”

“Something you seem to enjoy,” Keith winked, causing Pidge to flush to her ears.

“We should leave here post haste, Belmont,” Lotor intoned, “before long the survivors will wake and no doubt will lay the blame on those of us still standing.”

Keith nodded, “I agree.”

 

* * *

“Katie! You have returned,” The elder opened his arms wide, enveloping Pidge in his embrace. “I was concerned when I saw that you were no longer with us.”

“I was safe,” she smiled, “I was with Keith the whole time, and look who we found. This is Lotor, the sleeping Messiah.”

Lotor stepped forward, bowing to the huddled group of robed men, “A pleasure, I’m sure”

The elder gasped, “But his teeth! He is a vampire?”

Keith smirked, leaning against a column, “Don’t look to me, this is your granddaughter's doing. I‘m just along for the ride.”

“I’m actually a dhampir,” Lotor spoke, “I am half vampire, half--”

“Human, yes, oh yes!” The elder brightened up, “I have read about your kind, but never have I had the pleasure of meeting one. How fascinating!”

“Grandfather,” Pidge pulled the elders attention back to her, “we have promised to assist Lotor in his quest to destroy his father.”

The elder’s eyebrows furrowed with concern, “Katie, we are Speakers. We are the ones to collect the stories and histories. We do not take sides in such a way.”

“Maybe it is time we stop being only passive in the histories we so carefully keep.”

The elder sighed, “You have never been one to watch and wait Katherine. It really shouldn’t be surprising to me; you have always been like this, since you were a young child.” He caressed the side of his granddaughter’s face, “Be careful, and make sure to write down all that you experience. Come back safe to us.”

Pidge smiled fondly to the older man, “Thank you for everything.”

The elder smiled to his granddaughter then looked over to Lotor with his eyes narrowed, “I’m entrusting to you my greatest treasure.”

Keith pushed off the wall, “What’s this? I actually save her but you entrust the Vampire?”

“Dhampir!” Pidge and Lotor corrected together.

“Whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” The elder spoke, “while I’m grateful to you for all you have done for my Katie, it is the sleeping soldier to whom I speak.”

“My name is Lotor,” Lotor sighed, “and it will be my honour.”

The old man bowed slightly. 

“Are we done here?” Keith groaned, rolling his eyes at the display in front of him.

Pidge scowled at him, her lips pursing. “I’m saying goodbye to my grandfather if you don’t mind.”

“Tch,” Keith shook his head, “yeah and mister daddy issues over there, I thought we had a mission to accomplish. Or were you hoping that most of Wallachia were destroyed before we got there? The longer we take to get to Daddy’s flying castle of horrors, the higher the damage will be. But by all means, take your fucken time.”

Lotor sneered at Keith before speaking, “As abrasive as our drunken compatriot is, he does have a point in that we should be headed off.”

Pidge nodded, looking to Lotor with a slight blush colouring her cheeks, “Do we even know where we will be headed?”

Lotor shook his head, “I’m not sure on where his castle ship is currently, but I have no doubt that there will be more than enough rumours of where it is is when we go speak with the townspeople.”

Keith snorted, “What’s left of them. And that is even assuming that those cowards will even speak to us.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Pidge flushed darker, “If it weren’t for you they would all be dead!”

Keith shrugged, “Small people have short memories. I don’t expect them to thank me any more than they did before.”

“Actually I might be of some help there…”

“Grandfather?” 

The elder stepped away from the trio only to return with a map in hand. “Before all of this happened there were rumours.”

Lotor and Pidge looked down at the map, making room as Keith stepped between them to peek. The map was of Wallachia. The elder pressed his finger along the yellowed page. 

“After that day, I have tried to keep notes on where Zarkon’s castle ship has been sighted.” The elder sighed, “I have done my best to ensure that I kept our sect safe until the Messiah would rise.”

“You speak of the old Legend?” Lotor asked.

“Tch!” Keith snorted, “ _ Old Legend _ , you speak as if the story were hundreds of years old. We are talking about a half vampire who was hiding in his chamber of horrors for a year.”

“That aside,” Lotor spoke, “you are saying that Zarkon has been spotted in this region?”

The elder nodded, “Yes, after leaving Dâmbovita the ship appeared over towards the Argeş and Vâlcea border.”

“Most likely he will next attack Râmnicu Vâlcea next.” Lotor mused.

Keith groaned, “You realize that is a week’s journey at the very least, and that is with the assumption that you’re correct.”

“It is better than just roaming around the countryside,” Lotor growled, “or are you that scared of meeting my father that would would rather pretend and run the other way?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Thank you, Grandfather. This information will be helpful for us to start on our journey.”

Keith turned and walked out of the catacombs without another word, leaving Lotor, Pidge, and the rest of the Speakers to make their own way out, stepping back into the crisp air, the tang of blood and ash surrounded him. Despite all of their best efforts, Gresit was almost nothing more than a pile of stone and ash, with many of its inhabitants dead or dying. The others kept called it a victory as they kept off the demons and found their ‘saviour’, but at what cost? Keith sighed looking at the bleak landscape. This was what he was trying to avoid for so long; and yet, he was back in the thick of things. He heard the crunch of boots against the frozen ground. It was exaggerated as he knew the dhampir could walk with the grace and agility of a cat.

“I’m no coward,” Keith spoke, his voice sounding rough, “but I can’t lie that I would much more prefer to be sitting on a warm beach with a cold drink. Somewhere where they have never heard of the cursed name Belmont.”

Lotor snorted, “You would die of boredom.”

“Better that than blood loss.” he retorted.

“True,” Lotor stepped closer, his voice dropping down an octave lower, “I wonder though, what hunter blood would taste like.”

Keith turned, pushing Lotor against the stone wall of the mosauleum, “Only one way you will ever find out.”

Lotor flushed, turning his head.

Keith huffed out a breath, “Don’t make commentary that you can’t back up, otherwise it will be you who is eaten.”

Keith walked away as he heard the noise of the Speakers as they clumsily made their way out of the mosauleum and into the bleak light of the day. Lotor was left leaning against the cold stone surface, his breathing heavy and ragged. 

“Everything alright?” Pidge asked looking concerned as they made their way back to the Speakers’ house for their gear.

“Of course it is,” Keith smirked, “now let's get moving. I would like get is as many kilometres as we can between us and what’s left of Gresit before nightfall. Perhaps someplace with a nice inn, with good ale and warm beds.”

“We are not wasting money.” Pidge bristled.

Keith grumbled, “At the very least let me have some ale.”

 

* * *

It was well past nightfall before the trio arrived in some small nondescript village. Keith groaned in pleasure when he saw Pidge leading them towards a small inn whose lights were on. 

Pidge tossed Keith an annoyed look, “You’re not to drink yourself silly, we’re here just to gather information.”

Keith threw up his hands his eyes wide, “I swear I will be on my  _ best _ behaviour.”

Lotor snorted behind them, “What we will need to do is gather together some supplies. Perhaps a few horses would be beneficial.”

Keith shrugged, “You all do what you want. I will be seeing what they have on tap and if there is a dry warm place I can rest.”

Lotor shook his head while Pidge chuckled.

They stepped into the warm light of the tavern, the sounds of people socializing and laughing together as they ate and drank. They celebrated the night as people who had no bearing on what was happening in the world, no cares or concerns for the neighbouring village which has all but been destroyed the night before. 

Pidge gasped slightly taking in the sight before her. “How can they?”

Keith leaned closer to Pidge, his voice low, “It is easy to forget your woes at the bottom of a pint of ale. It isn't that they mean anything by it, it is just the way of man.”

“But all of those people,” Pidge’s voice was small.

Keith pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head, “I know, this is just a different way to mourn.”

They made their way through the densely packed room, finding a table large enough for the three of them to sit together. Pidge excused herself to go make sleeping arrangements for them after agreeing that a night indoors would be preferable when they didn’t know where tomorrow would lead them. Keith held up three fingers in signal to one of the bar staff who then brought over three pints of mead. 

Lotor sat back sneering at the drink, “You don’t expect me to drink that, do you?”

Keith glanced over at the dhampir taking a long drag from one of the pints, “Who said any of it was for you?”

Lotor watched in disgust as Keith proceeded to finish two of the mugs in front of him in short order, his hands wrapping around the third. Pidge made her way back, her eyebrow cocked in concern when she spotted the two empty mugs and a third one which was being nursed by a now rosy cheeked Keith.

“Has he had anything to eat?”

Lotor wrinkled his nose, “No, I think he is well on his way to pickling himself though.”

Pidge sighed, “Well good thing I ordered us some stew while I was booking our rooms, I got two.” she handed a key each to Lotor and Keith, the later putting it into a pocket without so much as a glance, “I hope you don’t mind but you will be sharing with Belmont. Oh, I forgot to ask, you can eat stew can’t you?”

Lotor chuckled, “I can eat stew. Joy of being part human;  I can tolerate either diet. Though, I am perturbed at the thought of having to share a room with,  _ this _ .”

Pidge sighed, “I would have booked three but it sounds like they are pretty full up, and even at the discount they claim to be giving us, it would eat too much into what little money we have for this venture.”

“At least this way we can assure that our  _ hunter _ doesn’t die over the night, choking on his own vomit.”

“Do you mind?” Keith glared at Lotor, “I am not drunk, and I’ll have you know that I am more than capable at not dying in my sleep from drink.”

“Wonderful.” Lotor said dryly. 

The food came not too shortly after which both Pidge and Keith ate with relish while Lotor picked at it with a look of disdain.

“Eat up pretty boy,” Keith said around mouthfuls, “much like our warm bed tonight, we will not be having hot meals every evening here after. Take what you can, when you can get it.”

Lotor scowled but said nothing as he took a spoonful of the thick stew. He was surprise at how rich it tasted with spices and meat, that it was actually palatable despite the appearance. He wasn’t sure just what type of meat it was, but it flaked like chicken and had almost a pork like taste, and it was accompanied by warm bread. He was half way through his meal when he looked up to see Keith grinning at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Keith smirked.

“What?” Lotor put his spoon down, wiping at his hands and lips.

“Its nothing really,” Keith chuckled as he stirred his bowl and took a few more spoonfuls before continuing, “I’ve just never watched a noble-born eat rat-stew with such enjoyment before.”

Lotor looked down at his bowl then over to Pidge who shrugged and continued to eat. He put the spoon back down and shoved the bowl away, his appetite now spoiled.

Keith smiled as he finished off the last of his meal, using some bread to sop up the dregs of the gravy. “Well, that was lovely. I’m going up to the room.” 

Lotor watched in disgust as the Hunter scrapped back his chair and gave a wink to Pidge before bolting back the last of his mead and making his way out of the dining room and up the backstairs. Not long after, Pidge made her own pardons and made her way up, leaving Lotor alone in the dining room with his thoughts and rat stew. Lotor sneered at the bowl, covering it over with a cloth and took up instead one of the rolls. 

 

* * *

Keith stepped into his room and sighed, how had he ended up once again in a situation that would most likely get him killed? He leaned back against the closed door, letting his head bang softly off of the wood with the muted thump. All he wanted was peace and quiet, perhaps a nice tavern wench or two and an unending supply of nice cold ale. Was that too much to ask for?

He rubbed at his eyes, which were sore, almost as much as the rest of him. While all he wanted to do was strip down and hurl himself into the bed, he knew that it would be better if he washed up first. He was contemplating calling down to see about having a bath brought up when he heard a soft knock at the door behind him, startled he turned to open the portal.

“You’re not who I was expecting to see.” 

“Would you rather I left, then?” Pidge asked her eyes narrowed but still she smirked giving away her amusement.

“I never turn down a beautiful woman when she is at my doorstep.” Keith stepped back to allow her inside, “but to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Pidge smiled back at him, “I thought we could continue from the other day.”

“And here I thought you were already disgusted with me.”

“Leave the door open, I have a tub coming up with hot water.” Pidge flushed, “I kind of wanted to wash away the last couple of days off my skin before I, we, did anything else.”

Keith groaned in pleasure, “Oh you are growing more and more beautiful by the second.”

Keith crossed the small distance that Pidge had put between them, capturing her lips against his own. She moaned and melted against him, her mouth tasting like the spices from their dinner, but also something more. Keith was about three seconds from just saying fuck it and stripping her right then and there when there was the loud sound of a serving man making his way into the room with a large wooden tub followed by several boys who all carried buckets of steaming water. It took a few trips before the tub was half way filled and perfect for them to go into. Pidge tucked a copper coin into each of the boy’s hands and a silver for the man who brought the tub. They had even lit the fire in the fireplace, the warm light filling the room. 

“You’re truly beautiful Pidge, but let me just say I’m likely to moan the loudest when I step into that water.”

Pidge laughed as she stripped out of her robes, “I won’t be offended as I will likely be the same.”

Keith appreciated the view as Pidge walked passed him to grab the ewer and basin. She filled the pitcher with some of the warm water then began to wash her body with it, her skin illuminated by the warm light of the fire. 

Pidge turned to look at Keith who was staring openly at her nude form, “You are still wearing far too much clothing. Come now, you need to wash up before joining me in this tub. As right now, there is no way that I will be allowing you in there as you are.”

Keith smirked, “Just appreciating the view.”

Keith shed himself of his armor and tunic, shaking the debris from the assorted pieces before laying them in a pile on the table. He then walked over to Pidge who was holding up a wet cloth and carefully cleaning her body of grime from their fight. Keith felt his mouth go dry seeing the way that her skin glistened in the flickering light. She looked up at him as though feeling his eyes on her. She rinsed out her cloth then stepped closer to him. Carefully and silently she cleaned away the worst of the grit and dried on blood. Keith hissed slightly as the wet fabric ran over some of his cuts, which had yet to close completely. By the time she had finished going over him the small basin was a cloudy and in need of being pitched. Keith took the container and threw the filthy water outside of the window, shuttering them to keep the cold outside. 

Keith turned then to see Pidge standing by the tub, her body taking on a slight glow which intensified at her fingertips as she touched the water. Keith chuckled as he saw steam start to rise once more from the water, “Very handy trick.”

Pidge smirked looking back at him, “There was no way I wanted to soak in our own filth, and I don’t have the patience to wait for them to refill the tub. Now get over here so that I can join you.”

Keith grinned as he threw another log on the fire before stepping into the tub, the heat from the water seeping into his muscles helping him relax. The hunter let out a long moan, “This is divine.” Keith looked over to Pidge who was now staring her mouth slightly agape, “Little witch why are you just watching, you should be in here between my legs.”

Keith spread his legs apart, making enough room for her to sit between. She licked her lips before taking his hand and stepping inside. She was right on how loud her moan was. She settled between Keith’s legs, leaning back against his chest with a soft sigh. 

“This is really nice,” Pidge’s voice was soft. 

Keith brushed back Pidge’s hair, exposing her neck. “Yes it really is.”

Pidge sighed as Keith began to slowly cup and pour the warm water along her neck and chest, the rivulets tracing along her skin. His hands then moved gently, kneading away the knots that she hadn’t even realized were there until his fingers pressed on the points of her muscle. 

“Does that feel better?” Keith asked softly after a particularly deep moan. 

“Yes,” Her voice was soft, “how do you know how to do that?”

Keith chuckled, “You know I have a body and I know where my aches and pains are, I can only imagine that it would be the same for you.”

“Yes but,” she hesitated, “that just felt so good. It’s almost criminal.”

Keith kissed the back of her neck again, his lips lingering longer. “Neck massages are not the only skill I have with this hands.”

Pidge shivered. She could feel her whole body reacting, the thought of having Keith run his hands along her body, opening her up. “Oh?”

“Oh yes,” Keith spoke, his lips moving until he could nip at her ear, “my tongue isn’t too bad either. Or so I’m told.”

Pidge turned around, the water sloshing around them and spilling over slightly. “I definitely wish to see just how well this tongue works.”

Keith smiled slow, this lip curling up to one side, “Oh you will not only see, but feel exactly what I’m capable of. Let’s get out of this tub and I will take care of all of your needs.” 

Keith pulled Pidge closer to him capturing her lips with his own, his hands running down her body to settle firmly on her ass. She rolled her hips against him, feeling the hard length of him brush up against her, they both let out a shuddering gasp. There was a light knock at the door which had them pull apart so that Keith could ask who it was. The serving boys were there to collect the tub as another customer had requested it, if they were done. Keith and Pidge made their way out of the basin and once he had Pidge wrapped in a linen robe, Keith allowed them to come in and take away the basin. 

“Good. Now they are gone,” Keith smiled as the door shut leaving the pair of them alone.

Pidge watched Keith stoke up the flame, adding some more fuel to the fireplace before he turned back to her. She watched as he dropped the towel he had hastily wrapped around his waist, letting the damp fabric fall to the floor. Pidge could feel the heat of her blush colouring her face and the way that it spread down her body. She let her eyes roam, taking in the form of her new lover. It wasn’t like she had never had an experience before this. It was not uncommon for the younger generation of the order to fool around with each other to experiment or to blow off steam. After her first time though, which had been lackluster,  Pidge had never bothered taking on another partner, not seeing the reason why. That is until she had met this hot headed hunter who, though brash and so rough around the edges had also shown himself to be honourable and reliable. Saving her order, saving her, without really a thought to his own safety. 

Pidge let out a sigh as Keith slipped his fingers between the folds of her robe, letting the fabric pool at her feet. She shivered as Keith licked his lips looking at her, “What do you plan to do now, Belmont?”

Keith caressed Pidge’s face with one hand, while using his other hand to press against her hip guiding her back against the bed. They kissed, their lips touching gently at first then mouths opening up as though to consume each other.

“First thing,” Keith started as they parted, “I will lay you out on the bed. I want to caress and kiss every inch of your body.”

“Mmmm,” Pidge hummed with pleasure as she backed onto the bed. “I like that so far.”

Keith grinned, “Do you now, my little witch. My beautiful little witch.”

Pidge gasped, enjoying how Keith’s mouth worked down her body. Keith ran his tongue along her. Pidge smelt like the soft rose soap which she had used. He kissed her clavicle and began to kiss his way down her chest, his hands caressing her silky skin. 

“Turn over.”

Pidge stopped moving, opening her eyes to look at Keith, “Excuse me?”

“I thought I would finish what we started in the bath,” Keith smirked, “what did you have on your mind, filthy girl?”

Pidge smiled, “Like you’re so pure and innocent.”

Keith stepped off of the bed going over to his stuff, and opening up a small pouch, “Ahh there it is.”

Pidge rolled over, propping herself up to see what Keith was up to, “There what is? What are you up to, Belmont?’

“To speak to your statement earlier,” Keith smirked, “I can be quite the innocent. And in regards to what I am up to, well I promised to complete what I started.”

Keith climbed back up onto the bed, straddling Pidge’s lower back. Pidge shivered and gasped as she felt something liquid hit her skin. She let out a low moan as she felt Keith’s battle hardened fingers massage the oil into her skin. The oil heating up with the skin contact. Keith started massaging small circles at the base of Pidge’s neck, his fingers moving across her collarbone and pressing down along her spinal column. Each press, each movement, causing a moan to erupt from her small frame. Carefully he massaged out the stiffness from her body, feeling how she became pliable under his fingertips. 

Keith moved lower, adding more oil to his hands. He could feel his cock grow hard as he massaged along her thigh, his fingers sliding between her legs, brushing past the warmth there, making her gasp before resuming his ministrations. Keith continued down, his thumbs pressing into first the back of one calf then the other. Keith used his memory of where the focus points were on their bodies, adding and releasing pressure to these points to help relieve stress, and tension. 

As he finished he placed the vial of oil at the side of the bed on the small table that was there. “Roll over for me, little Witch.”

Pidge let out a satisfied sigh as she rolled over, her body flushed. Keith let out a sound of pleasure. As he gazed up Pidge’s body, he stroked himself slowly, his hand firmly wrapped around the shaft of his cock. Keith spread her legs, grinning up at her as he bent down and gently kissed her inner thigh. Pidge moaned and writhed under him, her fingers dipping into his hair as he moved closer to her soft mound. Pidge let out some of the best sounds as Keith ran the flat of his tongue along her slit.

Keith moaned tasting Pidge, circling around her clit and sucking the juices that collected in her opening. The sounds coming from her only urging him on. Pidge gripped Keith’s hair, her hips rising up to his mouth. Pidge was writhing, whimpering as she came on Keith’s tongue, her voice getting louder as Keith added his fingers. As his fingers pumped into her, Keith focused his tongue to her clit, lapping and sucking at the small nub of sensitive flesh. Pidge screamed as she came, her back arching as she pulled Keith’s face into her. 

Keith came off of her slowly, his face glistening from where her juices covered his mouth and chin. Pidge let out a whimper like moan as she saw Keith slip his wet fingers into his mouth sucking at the digits with relish. 

“You taste so good little witch.” His voice was husky, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Pidge’s face was flush with her hair clinging to her face from sweat, “Oh yes.”

Keith grinned kissing her abdomen gently and then moving up slowly, “Good to hear.”

“What do you plan to do now, hunter?”

Keith kissed Pidge’s neck, nipping the sensitive flesh lightly. “So many things. We have many hours before dawn breaks. I do hope that you didn’t think that we were done?”

Pidge sighed wrapping her arms around Keith’s neck, “I look forward to whatever you have to show me.”

“Most excellent answer little witch.”

 

* * *

Morning came all too early for Keith’s preference. His body was sore after their evening of play and body worship. He could hear Pidge sleeping soundly beside him, they had just gotten to sleep an hour or two before several rounds later. Keith groaned as he looked around him trying to figure out what the hell had woken him up, only to see a figure at the door. Keith sat up glaring to the doorway seeing Lotor standing there with a scowl on his face.

Keith cocked an eyebrow, his voice blazen, “Either join us or leave, I’m not here to be your entertainment.”

Lotor’s face flushed, flashing his fangs with a hiss that makes Pidge shift and moan lightly in her sleep. “Sorry, unlike yourself, I don’t just jump into bed with the first nice body I find.”

Keith smirked, “You think I have a nice body?”

Lotor let out a snarl, “It is daybreak, I will find us a wagon. If you would be so kind to get yourself presentable.”

Keith watched as the dhampir spun on his heel and walked out of the room leaving them. Keith looked down to see Pidge looking up at him, her eyes sleepy but with a light smile on her face.

“Is it time for us to leave?”

Keith lowered himself into the warmth of their shared bed, “Not quite yet. We have a few hours yet. Why don’t you sleep a bit longer unless you have other thoughts on your mind.”

Pidge let out a light chuckle, “While I would love more, I think rest is exactly what I need right this moment.”

“As you wish,” Keith kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating this all that often, I mostly work on it when the muse is screaming at me to work on it... Also I have been a little swamped in the zine department... Upside though... some of that should ease off my plate as Nov starts up... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos really do fuel my muse... 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. Parts Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fight... then some fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more to go... 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!!!

#  Chapter 6 - Parts Unknown

 

They travelled Westward, towards the last sighting of Zarkon’s floating castle. Keith found himself grateful that Lotor had insisted on a wagon, as it allowed him to lay in the back, falling asleep to the rocking motion. 

“Are you seriously going to sleep the whole way there?” Lotor asked with an exasperated tone.

“I won’t lie,” Keith replied, his eyes staying closed, “it is mighty tempting. Besides what is there to see out there? Trees, snow, more trees, or perhaps a bit of dirt? No thank you.”

Pidge chuckled, “Just ignore him, Lotor. It is better if we get there quickly instead of bickering at each other the whole way.”

Lotor growled as he turned around in his seat, looking out into the dark. “What the hell kind of Hunter is he? I thought the Belmonts were supposed to be fearsome and worthy opponents.”

“He seemed to hold himself up rather well against you before.”

Lotor raised his eyebrow, “I would have won that fight, little mage, had you not come to his rescue.”

“Well,” Pidge grinned, “that is part of having a partner. You back each other up when the odds are not entirely in their favour.”

Lotor smirked, “I still say you both cheated.”

They rode for a few moments longer in silence. Lotor scanned the dark horizon then sat up stiffly, his hand shooting out to still the reigns. 

“What is it?” Pidge pulled back on the reigns, causing their horses to stop. 

Pidge looked around them, but her eyes couldn’t pick up anything. She saw the horses flick their ears, whickering nervously. They could smell something approaching, which made the hairs on the back of her neck rise up. 

“Loto--” Pidge couldn’t finish her question as Keith’s hand clapped over her mouth.

Keith leaned against Pidge, “Demons. Lotor you go left, I’ll take right. Pidge, watch the horses. They will come after for the meat.”

Pidge nodded as both Lotor and Keith dashed off of the wagon and into the night. 

 

* * *

 

_ “You think that you can beeeeat ussssss,” _ a twisted voice echoed through the cold woods. 

Keith shook his head, “You’re nothing but a warm up, and barely even that.”

The demons flooded from the dark woods, attacking the Hunter all at the same time. There was a high pitch scream as each one felled to the crack of Keith’s consecrated whip. There was a loud howl behind that made Keith turn just to see as another creature exploded into a ball of orange flame. The silver shine of Lotor’s floating longsword flew past Keith’s face as it sliced through another wave of the dark creatures, their unholy screams filling the night. Keith watched as Lotor and his magical sword flew through the night, the dhampir moving almost too quickly to track. Lotor was barely breaking a sweat as he moved through the night at supernatural speeds, his hair flying behind him like a white banner. All around him demons exploded and screamed, felling to the sword and claws. 

“You call this a fight?” Lotor sneered, “perhaps my father should rethink who he hires next time. You are no match for me on my worst day.”

The creatures hissed, wave after wave pressing on the pair. A loud whiny from the wagon draws Keith and Lotor’s attention. Lotor is faster as he leaves his sword, assisting Keith and making his way back to the wagon. Lotor stops short as he sees a large beast-like demon expand and explode in a ball of liquid fire. 

Pidge is smirking at Lotor’s face, “You do remember I’m a Speaker right?”

Lotor shook his head, “You are anything but what is expected, Love.”

Pidge cocked her head, hearing the slip but not commenting as the dhampir turned and disappeared to assist Keith, once more entrusting the wagon’s defense to the small mage. Lotor made it back just as he saw Keith get thrown across the snowy field, his body making a crunching sound as it collided with a frozen tree trunk. Lotor felt his heart leap, his eyes turning crimson he let out a fierce yell as he swung his sword and tore through the offending demon, its cries echoing into the black night. Lotor panted as he made his way to the crumpled form of Keith. He let out a breath as he could hear the sound of the Hunter’s heart beating strong and soundly despite the shallow breaths. Lotor pulled Keith up as though he weighed no more than a child, holding him against his chest as he made his way back to the wagon. There he found Pidge throwing a last ball of fire into a demon, her eyes on him as he carried Keith to the back of the wagon. 

“Is that the last of them?” Pidge asked, her eyes wide as she tried to squint out into the darkness outside of the flickering light of the torches. 

Lotor tilted his head, listening to the woods, “Yes that is the last of them for tonight. Dawn is close, they would not risk sending more out when sunrise is so lose at hand.”

Pidge nodded, settling herself on the bench, “Get him in the back and let’s get ourselves out of this area.”

Lotor moved quickly, taking both himself and Keith into the back of the wagon. He tapped the back of Pidge’s seat to let her know they were ready to go, the wagon rocking as the horses started to move. Keith groaned in Lotor’s arms, his head waving side to side just as his eyes opened slowly. 

“Well fuck,” Keith swore, “anyone get the name of what hit me?”

Lotor dropped his head, “It’s dead, I got it.”

“I figured as much,” Keith said dryly, “I can’t picture any other reason why you would be cradling me though. For a moment I thought I had died.”

Lotor snorted, his lip lifting in a sneer. “Why do you have to be that way about everything?”

Keith chuckled, “You are rather cute when you are flustered and angry at me.”

“They you must find me cute all the time.” Lotor shut his eyes, realizing what he just said.

Keith smirked then using Lotor’s distraction, pulled him down, kissing the dhampir. Lotor growled, pushing the Hunter off of him, “The hell do you think you are doing?”

Keith shrugged wincing at the motion, “I was curious, can you blame me?”  
  
Lotor shook his head the long white locks lifting in the abrupt motion, “You are so crass.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Keith laughed. “I think you would be quite fun, and it has been a while since I last had a man. I’m sure that Pidge wouldn’t mind having you join us.”

Lotor glared down at Keith, “I have no choice in the matter I assume?”

Keith snorted, “There is always a choice, I’m just at the point of waiting for your head to catch up to what the rest of your body is saying.”

“You are insufferable,” Lotor growled.

“And yet you still cradle me ever so gently in your arms.” Keith smirked. “Where are we by the way?”

“Just a bit further West from where we started.” Lotor shook his head, glancing out the opening towards the front of the wagon. 

Keith groaned sitting up slowly, “There are some ruins nearby. My - uhh - family estate if you will.”

“I thought that there was no Belmont Estate,” Lotor mused.

“I did say ruins.” Keith shrugged, wincing slightly, “Anyway, let Pidge know and we can head there. I’m sure there will be information which we will find useful in capturing and destroying your father.”

“First thing we need to do is find him.” Lotor said before shifting away from Keith, “I will let her know, rest a bit longer.”

Keith nodded, “Wake me when we get there. You will need the key afterall.”  


 

* * *

 

“Welcome to the Belmont Estate,” Keith smirked, “although I should say the Belmont Ruins, thanks to a certain corrupt church.”

Pidge and Lotor looked on to the rock and rubble that was once a sprawling estate of the most renowned hunter family.

“What on earth will we be finding here?” Lotor asked with disgust.

Keith shrugged, “I’m not sure, but everything my family knows or has experienced you will be able to find recorded here in our library.”

“There is nothing but rubble,” Pidge said adjusting her glasses, “I doubt any books or parchment would have survived the elements.”

Keith chuckled, “You think that we would leave such precious items where something as mundane as the Church could touch it? We need to find the hearth stone.”

They picked through the rubble with Keith leading them to the centre of the ruins, Pidge gasped as she saw a shining white stone where the fireplace had been located. No sign of char or damage despite the generations of Belmonts burning fires, or the destruction of the property itself. 

“How is there no mark on that?” Lotor asked, cocking his head as he shifted a heavier stone that Keith had been struggling with with ease.

“Magic?” Keith shrugged, “I mean we are hunters, even my ancestors would have found a way to preserve things to survive anything that would come to destroy us.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, “Well then how do we get in?”

Keith bit his lower lip, “I’m not sure. I mean, I know it is possible, my parents opened it all the time.”

“Was there a password or something?” Pidge asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Keith shrugged, “It was always already open anytime I was called down.”

Keith bent down and began trying to move the heavy stone, grunting at the effort. 

Lotor snorted, “I don’t think that your usual brute force and ignorance will be what works in this case.”

“Ahh but I thought you liked when I used a bit of force.” Keith winked. 

Lotor rolled his eyes groaning, “You are so crass.”

Pidge cleared her throat, “I might be able to assist actually.”

Keith shrugged again, “I’m not sure how. I mean neither of my parents were magic users, that I know of.”

Pidge snorted, “There are spells which allow for passwords which can be used by those of the same bloodline.”

“Okay, but last I checked you were not a Belmont. And aside from sleeping with you I don’t think you have much in the way of Belmont DNA-- ow” Keith rubbed the back of his head glaring at Lotor who was returning the stare.

Pidge rolled her eyes, her cheeks a dusty rose, “No, I may not be a Belmont, but I am a mage. And a Speaker. I have read about things like this.”

“By all means then,” Keith backed away, giving room for Pidge. 

Keith felt the prickle along his forearms as Pidge began to weave a spell with a low voice. Keith and Lotor both watched as a blue light lit around the stone entrance, Pidge then sighed and backed away.

“Alright.”

Keith looked to her confused, “Alright what?”

Pidge snorted, “I opened it ya dork. Now if you would, move it so we can get in.”

“Oh gotcha,” Keith nodded then turned to Lotor who was amusedly watching the exchange, “Well?”

Lotor cocked his eyebrow, “What?”

“You are the muscle.”

Lotor shook his head, sighing, then walked over, moving the barrier with ease and revealing a staircase leading down into a black abyss. “If I’m the muscle and Pidge is the magic, just what are you bringing?”

“I’m the pretty one.” Keith smirked.

Pidge pinched Keith, “That is enough.”

Keith chuckled, leading the way down the dark steps which lay under the stone door. “This way.”

The trio followed into the black, Pidge and Lotor both visibly startling when there was a grinding sound of the stone closing enclosing them all in pitch black. 

“One moment,” Keith said into the darkness before he struck a flint and lit a torch he noticed in the dim light before everything went black. 

Pidge snorted, snapping her fingers to light the torch before Keith could get the spark.

“Show off,” Keith spoke with a smirk.

Pidge grinned as Keith shook his head and led them the rest of the way down. The stairs descended far beneath the surface, opening up to a circular room. Keith dipped the torch to a wall sconce and flames erupted around the room illuminating the space. Pidge gasped as she looked around. There were a few books and desks for looking over the papers. She went over to check out what was on the shelves.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked with amusement.

“To uhh look at the books?” Pidge answered pointing to the display.

Keith shook his head, “That isn’t even the good stuff,” he cocked his head, “come here.”

Keith pointed to where there was a metal railing. There were winding steps and Pidge let out a high pitched squeak as she saw a sea of books and parchment below. 

“How?”

Keith shrugged, “When you do something for generations, you tend to collect a lot of shit. I hope there is something useful for you among all of this.”

Pidge made a pleased sound as she dashed down the metal stairs, “There are indexes! And codexes that cross reference where everything is! This is amazing!”

Keith shook his head, “Yay, books about books.”

“How can you not be enthralled, I mean there is more information here than what a thousand Speakers can memorize. This is so much more useful.”

“Ahh but that is assuming that everything here is of use,” Keith countered, “there is a lot of junk that just gathers dust and journals that are mere drunken ramblings from past hunters.”

“Oh so you have a book among these too do you?” Lotor asked with dry amusement. 

Keith looked over to say something, noticing how Lotor was gazing intently at the collection of vampyre skulls which decorated one of the many cases in the library. 

“What are you thinking?” Keith asked, leaving Pidge to her books.

“What can a man think of when he sees those who might have been friends, family, lovers.” Lotor’s voice was low and detached, “All reduced to nothing more than bones on display, like a trophy skin.”

“Never thought of it that way, to be honest.”

“It would be as though coming to my father’s home and seeing a stack of Hunter’s skills on display.”

Keith shook his head, “They would be mighty poor hunters if they were able to be killed so easily, but point made. I’m sure even with my distaste for my own family at times that would be disturbing to come across.” Keith cocked his head, “If you would like we can smash the skulls to dust.” 

Lotor snorted, “As much fun as that might be, no. I have no real attachment to it, particularly in how you are not the one to have taken such trophies.”

“No, keeping the heads of my kills were never on my must do list as a hunter.” Keith crossed his arms, “Likely why I was shunned.”

“About that kiss,” Lotor began.

Keith stepped forward, pushing Lotor back against the wall, “Were you hoping for some more?”

Lotor growled, spinning them so that Keith's back was to the wall. The man groaned, rolling his hips towards Lotor, showing his attraction. 

“Can’t say that I am against having you pinning me down,” Keith purred, his eyebrow cocked in invitation.

Lotor returned with a growl as he leaned forward and kissed Keith fiercely, his pointed fangs scraping against Keith’s lips. Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck as the dhampir lifted him by his hips so that he was able to wrap his legs around Lotor’s waist. ·

“You are so subservient, Hunter,” Lotor growled, “when you started off so aggressive too.”

“Shut up asshole,” Keith replied, his fingers tangling into Lotor’s hair.

“Are you this pleasant with the little mage too? Or do you let her take control in the bedroom as well?”

Keith bit Lotor’s lower lip, “Why don’t you join us and find out?”

Lotor kissed Keith back. Keith could feel his lips bruising from the force. He moaned, pulling Lotor in deeper. He wanted more. The ground against each other, Keith’s blunt nails digging into the back of Lotor’s neck, tangling in his hair. Moaning as their erections rubbed together, the friction of cloth against the sensitive skin making both men want more. 

“How long can you hold me like this?” Keith asked between kisses.

“Indefinitely,” Lotor replied with a smirk, “were you looking to test it?”

Keith grinned, slipping a hand between them, Lotor groaned as he felt the hunter fumbled with the facinings which covered his erection. With some struggle both men were free, Keith’s hand wrapped around them both. Lotor leaned in for another rough kiss as he stroked their cocks. 

In the corner of the Belmont library, the pair made out while jerking each off. Pidge only looked over once to see what the noise was, shaking her head mumbling how they couldn’t even keep it in their pants. So long as they released some of their tension it would be good for them, besides, there was nothing hotter than the sight of two well endowed men going at it. She would have some fun with the pair later, after she had found what she was looking for. A plan for how to destroy Zarkon. So far there had been a lot of books full of theories when it came to Zarkon and his abilities. What she was looking for was not theories but certain proof. Perhaps she needed more input from Lotor, but that could wait. Pidge moved deeper into the archive away from the sounds of Lotor and Keith, the moans becoming too distracting for her to continue. 

“Fuck,” Keith swore as Lotor nipped his lip a bit harder. He could taste the copper of his own blood. 

Lotor smirked, licking the red on his lips, “Delicious, I wonder if all of you tastes as sweet as this.”

“You are more than welcome to find out,” Keith teased, his hand moving faster between them.

Lotor growled, his eyes darting to the side before placing Keith down on a table.

“What happened to your legendary stamina?” Keith chuckled, spreading his legs wide while slowly jerking himself off in invitation. 

Lotor moved quickly, ripping off Keith’s leather leggings, throwing it behind him before pushing Keith backwards and spreading Keith’s legs wide. “You did offer me a taste, did you not, Hunter?”

Keith moaned, “Oh yes.”

Lotor lowered his face between Keith’s legs, lapping at his leaking tip before taking the whole shaft in his mouth. Lotor moaned. The Hunter really was delicious, salty and sweet, all consuming. Lotor bobbed his head over Keith’s cock, sucking him greedily while his hands massaged Keith’s balls, teasing at his entrance. The hunter moaned, bucking into Lotor’s mouth, fisting his hair. Lotor pressed a finger deep inside and relaxed as Keith released, the hot liquid pouring into his mouth and down his throat.

Lotor pulled off with a satisfied chuckle, “That was very fast love, but unfortunately for you, I am nowhere near done.”

Keith whimpered.

Lotor stood up, better freeing himself from his slacks, “I doubt I have prepared you enough, but I’m sorry, I’m no longer able to hold back.”

Keith’s back arched as he felt Lotor press against his entrance. He moaned as he felt Lotor stretching him wide. The pain was welcome, and quickly eased into pleasure. Lotor slowly inched himself inside until he was fully seated. Keith dug his fingers into Lotor’s shirt lapels, pulling him in closer. 

“I thought you weren’t going to hold back.” Keith grinned, wrapping one of his legs around Lotor’s waist, tilting his hips for easier access.

Lotor kissed Keith, “And here I was just trying to keep you from tearing, but if you like it rough…”

Lotor began to move, his motions sure and fast. Keith moaned, feeling his cock fill once more. He released Lotor’s lapels, one hand wrapping around his own cock to stroke himself in time.

“Ancients,” Lotor swore, “you are sucking me inside, you are so tight. I could get used to this.”

“Yes,” Keith moaned, “s’good.”

Lotor gripped Keith’s hips tight, adjusting his angle so that Keith was moaning louder. “That sound is so sweet, Hunter. Cry more for me.”

Lotor’s hips jerked. He could feel Keith tightening around him just before he came, the mess coating the hem of his tunic. Lotor thrusted in twice more before he emptied inside the hunter with a moan. 

“If you two are done,” Pidge’s voice cut through the afterglow, “I think I found something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed...
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. An ending...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking over this! Your encouragement throughout writing this fic...

#  Chapter 7 - An Ending…?

 

“You know it can’t be that easy,” Keith said, his arms crossed over his chest and voice full of skepticism.

Keith stood watching as Pidge and Lotor looked over a large mirror while periodically consulting a book on a small wooden stand.

“Shhh,” Pidge hissed, “of course it isn’t easy. Just, it requires finding the right words, the right spell.”

“Are you even sure that this can do,” Keith waved his hands, “whatever it is that you were saying it could do? What was it again?”

“Are you really that stupid or are you just a really good actor?” Lotor groaned.

“You didn’t seem to be complaining earlier.” Keith smirked, giving the man a wink.

Lotor groaned rolling his eyes.

“Boys.” Pidge said glaring up at Keith, “This is not  _ just  _ a mirror, this is a tool which can be used when given the right components to track anyone down.”

“Including Zarkon?” Keith cocked his head.

“Even him,” Pidge straightened her glasses, “I just need to know what it needs to make it work.”

“Father had one of these in his tower.” Lotor mumbled distractedly.

Keith watched as Lotor’s nails extended into sharp claws which he used to scratch into the metal frame like a hot knife through butter, easily scratching in runes which Keith recognizes as an old language of the vampires. 

“What are you doing there?” Keith asked.

“Tch,” Lotor clicked his tongue, “something this I’m sure is beyond your level of comprehension.”

Keith groaned throwing up his hands, “Really? You are still talking to me like that, even after all you did with me earlier?”

“This and that are different.”

Keith snorted, “Whatever.”

Lotor barely looked away from the mirror as Keith stalked into the recesses of the archive. 

“Is it alright just leaving him like that?” Pidge asked as she flipped through the current book she was reading.

“You are more than welcome to go after that horndog hunter, but I am busy at the moment.”

“I have to agree with Keith,” Pidge mused, “you are far more stiff than I would have expected post cloital.”

“Are you jealous, little witch?” Lotor glance over to Pidge who was now watching him closely.

“Only if you two are planning on doing that again and not inviting me.” Pidge snorted.

Lotor could feel himself flushing at the remark, his fingers kept moving around the frame. “I think I’m done here.”

“Oh?” Pidge walked over and watched as the image shivered and changed showing Zarkon’s castle. 

“On the upside, we have found my father.” Lotor said his tone dry, “Downside is how to get there before he decides to move to a new location.”

“Oh!” Pidge exclaimed then ran over to the pile of books she had open on one of the tables, “I think I can do something about that. If you can keep the mirror focused on the castle, yes! Here it is.”

“Check out what I found,” Keith came back just as Pidge was standing in front of the mirror, “and what is happening now?”

Pidge looked to Keith who was standing there holding a chain whip in his hands. “I will be using a spell to lock the castle to one location.”

“You can do that?” Keith asked his eyebrow cocked.

“I think so,” Pidge adjusted her glasses, “I mean the spell is pretty well laid out, so long as I follow what is written here it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Keith leaned against the edge of the table, “Are you sure this is a safe thing?”

Pidge shrugged, “It’s just magic, it isn’t like I am calling him right on top of us.”

“Why don’t we look at a few more books and see if there is something else.” Keith scratched his head, “I mean it is great that Lotor was able to get the mirror working so we know where Zarkon is, but doing random spells you find in some old dusty books? That seems like a bad idea.”

“I hate to agree with the hunter,” Lotor started.

“Not you too.” PIdge sighed, “What are we waiting for though?”

“Someone else to kill him would be nice, if I could have one wish.” Keith said dryly.

Lotor and Pidge both turned, giving Keith an incredulous look.

Keith shrugged with a smirk, “What? You can’t tell me that having him die without risking your own life isn’t desirable.”

“And just what would we be doing while this mystery person is killing my father?”

“I can think of several things I would be more than happy to do with either or both of you.” Keith winked, “While all involves building up a sweat, no one is at risk of dying.”

Keith grunted in pain as Lotor’s fist connected with his chin, flying back until he hit the metal railing. Lotor glared down at the Hunter, “I’ve had about enough of you and your perverse jokes. If you have nothing useful to add then I suggest you just shut your damn mouth.”

Keith shrugged, getting up slowly while rubbing the side of his face.

Pidge coughed, bring the attention back on her, “As I was saying, with this spell I can bring Zarkon’s castle to us, locking its coordinates so that he cannot leave.”

“While crude,” Lotor sighed, “I’m still not certain that it is the best of ideas given that my father has a whole army and we are just three individuals.”

“Is there perhaps a way to transport us to Zarkon’s location instead?” Keith asked, “Or what about watching him on this mirror thing and pull the castle here once we see his armies depart the castle?”

Lotor and Pidge turned their attention back to Keith.

Keith threw up his hands in defense, “Please don’t hit me again, I’m nowhere near drunk enough for this.”

Lotor snorted, “I’m not sure how teleporting ourselves to Zarkon would be any better than having the castle get brought here.”

“Yes, but,” Pidge mused, “the waiting for your father to dispatch the army before bringing him here is intriguing. It would mean us having a better chance.”

“Look,” Keith sighed, “I’m just asking that we think a little before literally bringing a castle and literal army of demons on ourselves.”

“I hate when he is right,” Lotor sneered. 

Pidge balled her hands into fists, “It’s just he is  _ right there _ . We could end it now, this second.”

“Or we could die,” Lotor mused, “listen, there is no one on this earth who wants my father dead more than me but we shouldn’t go into this without some kind of caution. My father has been alive for thousands of years. He isn’t new to war or treachery. Even should we catch him unawares and pull his castle to this location, that is in no way a guarantor of victory. He will send out his army of demons first, flooding this place with their filth and terror before sending out his generals. Generals whom I’m sure he has summoned to his side by now, each one ancient and well versed in the ways of war. And  _ if _ we survive that,  _ perhaps _ he will come down and grace us with the final blow. But that is only if we even survive everything else he throws our way.”

“I really am not drunk enough for this,” Keith moaned, his face looking a little grey.

“I guess what you are saying makes sense,” Pidge looked down to her book then to the mirror image biting her lip. “Just. Just what if we are never ready, I mean what will make us  _ ready enough _ ?”

“No one is asking for you to wait a week, a month, or a year.” Keith sighed, “Just give at least the night, watch the castle and wait until Zarkon is a bit more vulnerable than he is this moment.”

“But that is the thing,” Pidge countered, “who knows how long it will be before he sends out his horde. It might take that week, month, or even a damn year before he moves.”

Lotor snorted, “I have to disagree with you there, little witch. My father is not known for his patience. The fact that he waited one full year for the church is nothing short of a miracle. But that was also only due to the fact that it was how long it took him to summon the demon army he needed.”

“So what you're saying is that it is your fault that we weren’t able to have him dead already?” Keith smirked.

“Excuse me?” Lotor snarled.

Keith held up his hands, “Just listen to what I have to say before you bite. It seems like a missed opportunity as you were sleeping where we could have actually killed Zarkon.”

Lotor ripped open his shirt, buttons flinging to the far recesses of the library. “Do you think I have this scar for the aesthetic of it?”

Keith’s eyebrows rose, his mouth open to make some comment only to be pushed back.

“Shut up,” Lotor snarled, “this scar was from my attempt, which is why I was in that coffin. I barely survived my father after I attempted to take him out on my own.”

“That doesn’t exactly bode well for our little venture then, does it?” Keith spoke, his voice low. “If you at your strength, at your best, are unable to take on your father when he didn’t even have an army at his back, how are we to take him now?”

“Before, I didn’t have the two of you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Yes cause two more people are such a help against an  _ army _ .”

Lotor clicked his tongue. 

“Listen,” Keith sighed, “I get it, I want him dead too. But it would be nice if we didn’t have to die in the process. Maiming is one thing, but a suicide mission is not something I want to deal with.”

Pidge closed the tome she had been holding, placing it onto the table with a solid thump. Both men turned to look at the petit woman. 

“Let’s wait,” Pidge held up her hand as Lotor opened his mouth to argue, “the spell for watching him will remain active so long as he remains there, and now that we know how to activate the mirror it shouldn’t take too long if he chooses to leave that area. One night only though, as Zarkon is weaker by day, right?”

Lotor noded, “He is. Unlike his half-breed son, Zarkon is not able to go out in the midday sun without it causing him great pain, and ultimately his death.”

The trio came together at one of the tables, the mirror still in view that they would notice if something were to happen. As the night wore on they finalized their plan. Then it happened, the castle doors began to open causing them to turn and look at the mirror.

“There is movement,” Keith pointed to the mirror. 

Through the portal they could see that the doors had opened. They watched as several divisions rode out from the open gates. 

Pidge visibly shivered, “I’m glad we waited. I see that my father called in his strongest generals, I have no wish to meet Sendak on the battlefield.”

Lotor coughed shifting in his seat, “Yes, well, there might have been wisdom in that. I believe that now is your turn, little Witch, if you are ready for it.”

Pidge nodded, opening up one of the books which were in front of her. A corona of light surrounded her as she incanted. Keith and Lotor watched with concern as the image in the mirror began to vibrate. Pidge gritted her teeth, pouring more of her mana into the spell. The entire library vibrated and shook as the castle image disappeared from their view. 

“What the actual fuck--” Keith spoke, cutting off as there was a resounding crash above them shaking the entire sub level. 

“Did something go wrong, little Witch?” Lotor asked, his eyes narrowed on the mirror that was now empty reflecting back the room. 

Pidge huffed out a breath a shaky laugh coming from her small form, “On the contrary, I have locked the castle positioning.”

“And just where did you lock--” Keith was interrupted as there was a loud bang above them, “you know what, scratch that I think I have figured out where the castle is now located. I hope you are ready for a fight Vampire, cause we have one right above our heads.”

Lotor growled, “I thought this place was warded oh mighty Hunter.”

Keith snorted, “To be fair, I don’t think that my ancestors intended for Zarkon’s castle to be landed right on top of it.”

“Touché,” Lotor smirked.

“What shall I do?” Pidge asked, her breath coming out in gasps.

Keith looked to her, his eyebrow cocked, “You rest or meditate, or whatever it is you Speaker Magicians do to rejuvenate yourselves.”

“I can help,” Pidge protested, “I can--”

“No,” Lotor interrupted, “Keith is right, you are no good to us as you are. We will both be too distracted if you attempt to fight in this state. Get yourself at least able to stand on your own two feet then join us in the fray. I am sure that there will be plenty left by the time you are ready.”

Pidge pouted as she sat back down looking visibly exhausted. “Fine. Just don't do anything stupid.”

Keith snorted, “You know us.”

“That is why I am saying that, idiot.” Pidge rolled her eyes with a sigh before licking her lips and looking up with a serious look. “Just come back alive.”

Keith chuckled and winked as he hefted his morningstar and turned to the battering and crashing sounds above them. Lotor nodded, following after the hunter with preternatural speed. 

 

* * *

Pidge sat below trying to meditate as the sounds of battle raged above her. She could feel her skin crawl everytime something above used magic. She knew that they were right, damn the both of them. Despite her current state she was desperate to be up and assisting them. That if it were the end for them, that they would be at least all together. How the hell she had become so close to two men who were so unalike in such a short time was a mystery. Her grandfather would laugh, all the times that he would tell her how she would know when it was the right one. 

“Sorry gramps,” Pidge mused to herself, “I seemed to have found two instead of only one.”

Pidge closed her eyes, willing her pulse to slow down, to relax. She needed to calm herself, to feel the leylines which travelled just below the surface and around her. Ancient conduits of magic, like rivers which flowed just beyond sight. 

Pidge took in a slow deep breath, magic filling her lungs. A crash sounded above. A snarl. Breath out, more feral screams and a clash of metal. Each breath bringing Pidge that much closer to peace, strength coming back to her and giving her what she needed to go and assist her men.

 

* * *

The battle felt long, though in reality it was no more than an hour or two. It went much faster once Pidge had joined the fray and began hurling fireballs and shards of ice at the dark creatures. As the last creature burst in a ball of flame the three looked to each other, their chests heaving from exertion. 

“You made it right on time,” Keith winked at Pidge, the flirtatious tone lost between the heavy breaths. 

“Oh baby, oh baby, take me now.” Pidge said, her voice dry as she leaned against the crumbling wall.

Lotor snorted covering up a laugh,  _ when had he become like this?  _ He could honestly assess that he didn’t exactly hate it either, it was nice having others to rely on. That he wasn’t alone anymore, it would not turn out as last time. Lotor touched his scarred chest, the one mark that would not heal no matter how much time had passed. At least not yet. Perhaps he just needed more time with these two. 

Both Pidge and Keith looked to Lotor, eyebrows raised.

Lotor shrugged, coughing slightly before his face took back on his familiar stoic look. “My father is still inside somewhere. We need to get into the castle and take care of him swiftly before his Generals make their way here.”

“How will they even know where he is?” Pidge asked, “It isn’t like I left a calling card.”

Keith chuckled, “I doubt that the sudden appearance of a large floating castle which was not here ever before will be noted by the neighbouring communities. And rumours spread like wildfire.”

“That and my father has the ability to summon them to him,” Lotor’s voice was grim, “they will know soon enough.”

Pidge visibly paled, “And I gave them the location to your home. Shit, Keith.”

Keith snorted, “You do remember the state of this place when you arrived? It was already in ruins.”

“But the library, the vault, all of this knowledge.”

“Useless if we allow Zarkon anymore leadway. Let’s remove him so that isn’t a problem anymore.” Keith smiled, touching Pidge’s face gently, “I don’t regret showing you this place, no need to fret over it.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed, “Father…”

Both Keith and Pidge stiffened, looking to where Lotor was staring. There at the entrance was the figure of Zarkon standing and looking out at the surrounding view. He didn’t seem to acknowledge the chaos or the three invaders standing in his entryway. With a savage snarl Lotor advanced, his claws out and sword flying at his shoulder pointed at the reigning Vampire. But instead of clashing against each other Lotor went through him, the image fizzling before disappearing entirely.

“What the fuck?” Keith muttered moving forward, “Was that magic?”

Lotor growled, “A projection, this place is so old. I forgot that it can happen.”

Another Zarkon appeared this time standing above them at the top of the stairs, beside him was a smaller figure, a human woman.

“Mother,” Lotor spoke, his voice choked. 

They watched as the phantom couple walked together only to disappear after a few moments. 

“We need to keep moving,” Lotor broke the spell.

The other two nodded and let Lotor take the lead, his knowledge of the castle’s innerworkings and layout allowing them to bypass areas that had still soldiers populating. Up they climbed, thankfully only having to take on a few more demons, giving them time to rest between each encounter, moving swiftly and silently through the dark corridors. 

“He’s here,” Lotor said, his voice low for only his companions to hear. 

“How--” Keith began to ask.

“I can feel him,” Lotor cut him off.

“That means--”

They were blown back with a resounding crash as the door in front of them splintered outwards, pushing them into the stone wall behind them. 

“I see you have recovered, half breed,” Zarkon’s voice boomed, “come for a second taste of failure?”

Keith coughed from the dust, first to sit up and assess the situation. He was thankful to see that Lotor had thrown himself in Pidge’s way, blocking her from the shards of wood that would have pierced her. 

“Nice warm welcome,” Keith grunted as he got to his feet, “ugh, remind me, why did I have to be sober today?”

“What is this? A Belmont?” Zarkon sneered, “Child, your taste in companions is severely lacking.”

“Given who you have in your inner circle, I think I will stick with the drunk thank you very much.”

“Hey!” Keith barked, “You could have stopped at circle ya know?”

Lotor looked over to Keith and winked.

“Disgusting,” Zarkon growled.

Lotor moved out of the way swiftly as a fireball seemed to explode from behind him, launching itself at Zarkon, throwing him back into the room behind him. Pidge stood there, her hands out and a faint trail of smoke rising from the tips of her fingers. Lotor and Keith both looked to each other briefly before advancing on the fallen Vampire. 

 

* * *

Zarkon was dazed but only for a brief moment, the little witchling his son had brought had surprised him only. It was not enough to truly harm him outside a bit of singed skin. He had had far worse over the years, he had barely enough time to shake off the first attack before the two men were on him. Sword, morningstar, and claws slashing at his form. 

This was something, a year before when his son came at him with no plan in mind. Now it seemed that he was coming at him with determination. For the first time in so long Zarkon could feel a shiver of excitement and the slight fear that this time he might actually have a challenge. 

No one since Sendak had even come close to doing so. 

Perhaps Honerva, with her wit.

Honerva. Zarkon reflected on his once wife, the woman who convinced him to live as a human would. To teach her about his world and knowledge which so many humans feared yet envied. The woman who gave him their son. Lotor.

Between dodging and blocking attacks Zarkon looked over to his son, really looking. His long white blond hair that flowed behind him like a banner, and brilliantly bright eyes so like his mother. Even in anger he radiated the same energy as his mother, half making Zarkon want to embrace the boy and tell him that it was alright. 

Everything would be alright. 

But that wasn’t true. They all knew it too, as Lotor snarled and kept attacking, no matter how often he was pushed or thrown back. The man got up and came at Zarkon full force with nothing but death in his eyes. The determination and resolve Lotor was displaying would make Zarkon proud if it weren’t himself on the receiving end of his ire.

Zarkon grunted as the sword nicked the side of his face, the unfamiliar feeling of his own blood weeping from the laceration. Zarkon noticed the Hunter smirking at the sight of blood.

“What do you find so funny?” Zarkon sneered.

“I’m just impressed, I didn’t think that your kind could bleed.” The Belmont reject countered, his amusement not off of his face. 

Zarkon hissed as he narrowly avoided the spiked end of the morning star as he came flying for his face. “Don’t be so cocky boy, you have far from beaten me.”

“Who said we had to beat you?” The witch spoke from the other end of the room, a corona of light pulsing from her outstretched hands, “We just needed to run out the clock.”

“What--” Zarkon dodged once more as a blast of fire flew past him and straight for the shuttered window.

Zarkon wasn’t given time to react further as both the Hunter and his son came charging at him. Growls and yells filling the room as he was pressed back. A cool breeze blew against his neck, followed by an unfamiliar warmth, the scent of dawn filling his nostrils. His time was running out, the damn brat had outwit him.

Zarkon let out a sigh, a small smile curved on his lips as he felt the light of the sun embrace him.

“Honerva…”

 

* * *

Lotor could feel the blood rushing in his ears as he sent his final blow against his father, hesitating only slightly as he saw the serene look that had come over his face. Light from the rising sun began to fill the small room. He swore he heard his father whisper out the name of his mother just as the flames engulfed his form, licking up his flesh. 

The acrid scent of burning flesh filled the room, black smoke billowing around them forcing the trio into the hallway coughing and hacking. Lotor could feel the heavy hand of Keith clapping against his back along with the softer touch from Pidge. 

“It is alright to be upset,” Keith’s voice was low and ragged due to the smoke.

“Why would I be upset, Belmont?” Lotor huffed, “I’m not some weak human.”

“He was still your father,” Pidge responded.

“He was a monster,” Lotor’s voice cracked.

Keith wrapped his arms around the taller man, no further words needed to be spoken as Lotor’s back shook. It might have been a bad relationship, but that was still his father. 

“What happens now?” Lotor asked, his voice slightly muffled by Keith’s chest.

“The head of the snake might be gone,” Keith mused, “but there are the generals still remaining. Generals who cannot be left unchecked.”

Lotor groaned. Great, more fighting.

Keith chuckled, “I wasn’t implying that we needed to do that this moment. I think a rest is in order.”

“We, uhh, should at the least clear out the castle before we get onto that relaxation idea.” Pidge interrupted.

Lotor pulled away his hand, caressing Pidge’s cheek and twining into her hair. “I am now master of this castle, I can feel it ringing through my very being. The daemons disappeared, back to where they had been summoned from. Without my father they had no way to retain their power.”

“And the others?” 

“They follow whoever rules the castle,” Lotor responded.

“Which is now you?” Keith asked.

Lotor chuckled, “You don’t have to sound so surprised, Belmont.”

Keith shrugged, “What can I say, I’m jealous. My parents died and all I got were crumbling rocks.”

Lotor burst into laughter.

 

* * *

Keith moaned as he felt Lotor’s tongue play with his nipple, his teeth nipping at the bud until it was hard and swollen. 

Somehow the trio had found their way into the upper chambers which had once been Lotor’s suite. Their clothing was discarded and strewn along the ground, leading from the door to the bed itself. It had started as a way to comfort Lotor and ended with Keith on his back while his two lovers took to opening him up. Keith let out a whimpering sound as he felt Lotor’s fingers trace his puckered opening. 

“Now there is quite the sound,” Lotor purred, “just imagine if your great father were to have heard that.”

“Fuck my father-- ahhh,” Keith spat, cutting off as his back arched in pleasure.

“I’d much rather fuck you,” Pidge spoke up.

Keith looked over to see Pidge standing just to the side of the bed, her hand stroking along a smooth phallus she had attached to herself in a strange harness. Keith felt a shiver run through him, his cock twitching ever since she had told them that she had this in mind. 

Lotor chuckled low, “I think he doesn’t have a problem with that thought.”

Pidge climbed up onto the bed, accepting assistance from Lotor in positioning herself between Keith’s open legs. Adding oil to her hand she slicked up her phallus and pressed it against Keith’s fluttering hole. Keith hissed as the head of the cock breached his entrance, the familiar sting as he was stretched around the toy. 

Lotor rubbed his hands along Keith’s shaking legs, his voice low and soothing. “You are doing so well. Relax, Belmont.”

Pidge moved slowly, adding more oil as she pressed herself inside Keith’s tight ass. The slight resistance pressing against her clit, rubbing against her own entrance making her moan along with Keith below her. As she bottomed out she could feel tremors running through her body, the urge to pull back and thrust deep inside. She waited for a moment to allow Keith to adjust to the size and shape of her cock. 

“You look so good on our little witch,” Lotor crooned, “how does it feel to be split open on her?”

“Mmm,” Keith writhed, “move please, I want more.” 

Pidge grinned her teeth, biting her bottom lip, “With pleasure.” 

Lotor changed his position so that he could kiss Keith, his sharp teeth grazing along the Hunter’s lips making him gasp. Pidge adjusted herself and with a look of determination thrusted deep inside, each motion procuring delicious moans from Keith. Without warning Pidge pulled out, Keith whimpered at the loss.

Pidge slapped his thigh, “Roll over, I want to fuck you while you take care of Lotor.”

Keith shivered at the command, shaking as he rolled over with the help of Lotor. He could feel the slight tremor in the damphir’s hands as he carefully ran his hands along Keith’s face, his thumb rubbing his plump bottom lip. Keith could feel his mouth watering, opening his lips to allow Lotor’s thumb to press inside. 

Lotor’s cock was dripping as he stroked himself, guiding it towards Keith’s waiting and wet mouth. “You want this.”

Keith’s face flushed as he nodded, “Yessss please.”

“Show me how much you want it Hunter,” Lotor teased, stroking himself slowly until precum beaded along the slit and began to drip down the shaft. 

Keith whined leaning forward, his tongue out as he licked the tip lightly, moaning as he tasted the salty fluid. Lotor pressed himself forward, thrusting lightly into Keith’s mouth, testing just how far he could go before he gagged. 

“If it’s too much just tap my thigh, understood?” Lotor asked, pulling out completely so that Keith could answer him.

Keith nodded a husky ‘yes’ coming from his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Lotor smiled, his fangs peeking out from behind his lips. 

Keith let out a satisfied hum as he felt Lotor enter him once more, relaxing his mouth and jaw to allow him to take in his full length, enjoying the languid movement as Lotor thrust into his mouth, swallowing between breaths. As they found their pace Keith felt a nudge against his ass.

Pidge’s hand came down to caress Keith’s hips and backside, “I hope that you haven’t forgotten about me over here.”

Keith howled around Lotor as she thrusted inside him once more in one swift movement. Her pace was punishing compared to before, and Lotor began to move faster, matching her. Keith felt tears roll down the side of his face as he was fucked from both ends, feeling as though he were being torn apart. He never had felt so good, they were unrelenting as they chased their orgasms, using him as a hole to fill. Keith moaned, feeling Lotor thicken further, his cock pressing to the back of his throat. He wanted nothing more than to be filled up, all three of them, finding their release. 

“Fuck,” Lotor swore, reaching own to grip Keith’s hair, his rhythm faltering slightly as he felt close. 

Keith cried out around Lotor as Pidge hit his prostate, his release coming over him fast and furious. His whole body writhed as Pidge kept fucking into him, her pace unrelenting. “Cum for me, Belmont, scream around Lotor. Let me hear you.”

Pidge’s fingers dug into Keith’s hips as she thrusted inside, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Keith’s howls were muffled by the cock that was filling his mouth. Lotor moaned as he continued to thrust into the Hunter’s mouth. Keith felt as though he was losing his mind, his cock emptying against the bed, feeling raw and over sensitive. Keith cried out as both Lotor and Pidge pulled out simultaneously. 

“You still want more?” Lotor purred, “Such a greedy hunter, good thing I am not yet finished. And I think our little witch is in need of some care herself. Lay on your back.”

Keith rolled over, unable to argue with anyone, his jaw feeling sore from earlier. Keith felt the bed shift as Lotor and Pidge swapped positions once more. There was a thump as something fell to the floor, Keith looked over to see Pidge without her contraption now completely bare and stepping back onto the bed. Her face flushed and body glistening slightly in the dim light of the bedroom. 

Keith let out a long moan as Pidge positioned herself over Keith’s mouth, her cunt wet, making his mouth water. Keith wrapped his arms up her thighs, pulling her down more so that he could easily gain access to the wet folds. Above he could hear Pidge moaning, her hips moving as she ground down into his mouth. His tongue moving between her folds, pressing and thrusting into her opening then up to her clit and back down again. 

Keith’s back arched as he felt his legs being spread wide. He moaned into Pidge as he felt oiled fingers pressing and thrusting into his entrance. Keith shivered as he felt Lotor thrust inside him, his cock thicker and far warmer than the phallus that was used on him earlier. He felt both pleasure and pain as his cock grew harder once more, so soon after his first release. Keith dug his blunt nails into Pidge’s thighs, moaning into her while her juices flowed down his face. 

“By the ancients he is tightening around me,” Lotor swore as he thrusted steadily into Keith.

Keith felt Pidge shudder above him, her muscles clenching and tightening around his tongue. Nails scratched across his chest, catching his nipples. At the same time he felt Lotor thrust inside him one last time, heat filling his insides. Pidge shifted, her legs shaking as she laid down beside Keith. Her mouth pressed against his, kissing him deeply and moaning at the wet taste of herself on his lips. 

Keith’s back arched as Lotor wrapped his hand around the leaking cock, firmly stroking him. Keith wept, feeling over stimulated as Lotor continued to thrust, pushing his release deeper inside. 

“Such a good Hunter,” Lotor purred, “cum for us.”

“Yes, oh yes.” Keith cried out as he came, there was a weak spurt of cum that painted his filthy abdomen.

Lotor leaned forward kissing Keith gently, his fangs nicking at his lips. “Mine.” 

The three curled up together, wrapped up in the massive bed with Keith being snuggled in the middle. 

“How is it that we were trying to comfort you and I ended up being the one comforted?” Keith mused, his arm wrapped around Pidge. 

Lotor nuzzled Keith from behind, “I’m quite comforted, so long as you are not planning on leaving as we sleep.”

Pidge snorted, “There is still much work to do, if anything we can’t leave just yet.”

“You did also destroy my home with your bloody massive castle.” Keith said.

“ _ I destroyed your home? _ ” Lotor nipped Keith’s shoulder, “Your  _ home _ , that is the word you want to use for the pile of rubble that was here when we arrived?”

“It's the thought that counts.” Keith laughed, “are you kicking us out?”

Lotor’s arms tightened around the two others, letting out a low growl, “Never.”

“Now hush,” Pidge grumbled, “we have a bunch of stuff to plan but I need some rest now.”

Lotor and Keith both chuckled. This was one of the strangest partnerships. One that they could explore, later, after some solid rest. While Zarkon was now defeated, there was still a long way before Wallachia would be safe from demons. The only thing that was for certain was that they still would be together for a while yet. 

It was strange after being alone and exiled for so long, to have someone, two someones who cared about him. Keith closed his eyes, feeling comforted by the pair on either side of him. Feeling fully relaxed for what felt like the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends... thank you for sticking with me throughout this ride and not giving up on me when my muse went on vacation and refused to help inspire chapters... Hope you enjoyed...
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
